Winter Reigns (On Hiatus, possible reupload)
by TaylaWrites
Summary: The Young Wolf sits on the iron, relishing in the victory of years past. Westeros is whole again, the houses of treachery purged from its surface while new sprouts rise to take their place. Something is shifting in the seven kingdoms. The light in their world is fading and the dark brings creatures of legend back from the dead. -Headcannon AU-
1. Chapter 1 -Worthy Ties-

_A/N: This is just something I drabbled while I was trying to overcome my writer_ _'s block. I don't know if it will be bigger or not. It was just something I was working on in the mean time._

Theon's laughter died in his throat as the doors to his council room slammed open. His lords started, their eyes frantically searching for the culprit while their hands went for their swords. Theon didn't have to search, there were only two people in all of Westeros that would dare barge into this room unannounced. His sister and his wife.

His visitor turned out to be the former. Both his sons shared a concerned look as their mother strode in. Elaina Greyjoy's face was alight with fury, her gray eyes burning hotter than dragon fire as she caught sight of her husband. Theon waited patiently as she stepped across the room, coming to rest with both hands flat against the ironwood table. His lords exchanged looks, none knowing what to expect from their Lord's Lady.

"Theon Greyjoy." Elaina began, finishing in one furious breath. "Where in the seven kingdoms is your daughter"

"That depends on which daughter you're speaking of, my dear" Theon remained seated. He could already assume it was his oldest who had brought down her mother's fury. Annette was too well behaved and at ten years still remained the dearest to her mother. Elasia could have been a bit too sharp tongued, he supposed. Or perhaps she'd run off on the _Black Wind_ with his sister Asha as she was known to do. But only their oldest earned this particular wrath on a daily basis.

"Caielle" It would never cease to amaze him that his wife spoke their child's name so fluently in its native dialect. Many heard the names of her sisters, Elasia and Annete, and assumed the name was common tongue. In truth Caielle was old Valyrian for "breathless wind", a beautiful turn of phrase used to describe the calm breeze that flowed over the summer isles, filled with the scents of spice and flowers that made one forget to breathe. Elaina had chosen it for their first daughter as the very sight of her took the breath from them both. "She was meant to be watching the baby this morning while I was out. Instead she left her with Nan and vanished into thin air."

Theon caught the amused expressions on the faces of his sons. Rodrik and Maron had been the ones who'd taught Caielle the secret ways out of the castle as children, and it was likely their fault she was so wildly different from her mother in the first place. Caielle couldn't bare to be kept in cold castles day by day. She often escaped her mother's grasp to explore Pyke's rugged coastline by herself. As for leaving Annette, he couldn't blame her. Annete was ten years old and hated being constrained as much as either of her sisters, though she was meeker about it than either Caielle or Elasia were. He suspected her abandonment had been more of a pact between sisters. Nan was an old women who'd gone half blind during her childhood. She'd cared for their children for the greater part of their lives, but she was forgetful and often let Annette slip away unnoticed.

"Elaina darling, Caielle is seventeen. She is likely on the coast. Or perhaps she is with my uncle. She does love the legends of the Drowned God and all his stories of the Salt Kings. I assure you she's read every book on the iron isles by now and she must be desperate for a new story." Theon assured her. "She'll return later tonight to tell us all about the sharks she's found. Or the seals. Or all the gulls she's fed today. There is always something she'd rather be doing."

"Did she finish her needlework, Mother?" Rodrik, the older of their twin sons spoke up in a good humored tone.

"Yes" Elaina scowled at her son.

"And did she do her lessons?" Maron joined in. "Refreshed herself on the Great Houses? Repeated the sigils of the warden houses? Listened to the proper mannerisms expected of a young lady?" 

"Of course she did" Elaina answered. "Even she would not spite me so much to avoid them"

"Then what's the harm in letting her wander? Aunt Asha gave her that Valyrian dagger during her last visit. And she uses it just as well as Maron and I. So why not let her wander before she's married to some Highborn Lord and can't do so"

Theon felt a rush of pride for his oldest son. Rodrik and Maron were both fond of their sisters, but Maron had always been too concerned with himself to realize that in a few years both of the older girls would be married and moved into their own castles. He had promised Elasia to Asha's son Alesander years before, back when Tristopher Botley had yet to cross him. Their older sister, the child he'd gotten on Asamyn Morray before she'd betrayed him, had already been sent back to her grandparents; they did need an heir after their daughter's executions. Soon enough he'd be marrying Caielle to one of the other warden houses. She could be in the Reach, the Vale, possibly even Dorne by the end of the year.

"My Lords. You are all excused. Please feel free to sail for your homes this night. If there is need of you, you shall be summoned" Theon waved away his lords.

They stood and shuffled out,all paying their respects to both himself and his wife, as well as the twins. When they were gone Elaina shot her son a nasty expression before settling herself into the seat left by Lord Sunderly. Theon sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Speaking of marriage. Do you know how the other houses speak of us? The younger daughters promised before the oldest. Elasia I can understand, they can understand. It's only right that we amend the tear Tristopher and Asamyn left between our houses in their wake. But Annette too? All the while Caielle parades around as if she's queen of the isles." Elaina said in a hushed voice, knowing the Lords might still linger beyond the door.

"She is queen of the isles, Mother" Maron said joyfully. "Robb Stark said so himself when he visited years ago"

"He is your king and you will address him as such" Theon reminded his son, though he was amused that the boys remembered. Robb had visited them when their youngest daughter had been born, towing along his youngest brother and sister, his own child ,and Queen Jeyne along with him. Both his boys had been ten then, Caielle seven, and Elasia six. His older daughter had been as willful as ever when she proclaimed to Crown Prince Edwin Stark, a young boy barely a year and a few odd days her senior, that he simply was not adequate enough to be a King. Elaina had been horrified, though Robb had only chuckled and teased his son for the front. His foster brother had proclaimed that she was the very breath of his sister Arya with all the temperament of a Greyjoy and the fury of a Blackmont. It had been then that Robb told her she would be Queen of the Iron Isles if she kept her wits about her.

"Who would you have me marry her to, dear wife?" Theon sighed. He knew his wife had a long list of candidates. Children of the great houses. Those who would offer their daughter standing and riches but not much else.

"You know the list, Theon" Elaina said, clearing her throat. "She is of an age with many of the children of the great houses. Lorlan Tyrell, Dagon Martell, Jamie Lannister, Lucius Baratheon, Holland Tully. They're all free of betrothal. And all are of good standing."

The names she hadn't mentioned were amusing in themselves. "What of Robert Arryan? Rickon Stark? Edwin Stark? Arnor Frey?" He knew his wife was no friend of the Arryans. It had been Jon Arryan who'd killed her father during Balon Greyjoy's rebellion. And though her ambition was admirable, he knew she dared not hope her daughter would be Edwin's queen. As for Rickon, Elaina held a deep-set belief that the youngest of Eddard Stark's children would only serve to fuel the willful fire that burned in Caielle. "Robert Arryan is honorable. The Vale is his. He's said to be a man of many passions. Keeps a large library that would make Caielle collapse in tears of joy."

"He is sickly. Just as his mother was. And his men are run by his cousin" Elaina protested. She wasn't wrong. Lord Robert Arryan, called Robin by most, had become a lord after his father's murder at just six years old. He'd been sickly and weak then, coddled by a half deranged Lysa Arryan. Years fostering in Riverurn had done him no favors. He was no war-lord, nor would he live into old age.

"And Edwin Stark? Our crown prince. Should Robb offer to marry him to Caielle she would be a queen. The first Greyjoy queen in thousands of years. Robb tells me he's a smart boy. Loves animals as Caielle does. Even refuses to hunt and begged his father to keep a small menagerie for him." Edwin was bright enough, and would make a good king if all that was said were to be true. He was courteous and polite, and he and Caielle were almost precisely the right age.

"Robb will want to marry him to a house that opposed him. Perhaps Shireen Baratheon's daughter. Selene was it? She's only a few years younger. And tying themselves to House Baratheon would be the best move politically. Rhea Targaryen still lives as well, held in her step-father's castle." Elaina had hardened herself against his questioning now. Again he could not fault her. If he were in Robb's position he would marry his child to a Baratheon as soon as possible. With the late Robert Baratheon's living son Tommen revealed to be a bastard born of Lannister incest, the child of Robert's niece Shireen was the closest Robb could get to the Baratheon line. Selene would be fifteen if he remembered correctly. At eighteen Edwin was only three years older than her. As long as she'd had her first blood there would be no question in their marriage. Baratheon was still a great house thanks to Stannis's daughter.

He knew little of Rhea Targaryen. She was the trueborn daughter of Arianne Martell and Aegon Targaryen, the boy whose life had been snuffed out by Robb when he'd dared cross the narrow sea with a small army of broken men. Her father had been killed for his crimes, with memory of Rhaegar and Aerys in mind as his head rolled. But Robb was no monster. Arianne had been returned to Dorne, stripped of her inheritances to House Martell and married to Tyror Laskley, a loyalist to Robb Stark. When Aegon's child had been born she had been allowed to live, given the Targaryen name, and would remain under Tyror's care until he saw fit to marry her to another loyalist. Theon supposed she must be the right age by now. Though he didn't care to introduce the Targaryen bloodline back into their royalty, he knew she would calm the restless Dorne and the few houses that still remained to herald the dragons. Were she queen, her aunt Daenerys would find no support should she return. Rhea was the granddaughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, and Daenerys would have no claim to her father's throne in the eyes of Targaryen royalists still living in Westeros.

"Do not even say it" Elaina said as he opened his mouth to speak for Arnor Frey. "I will not have my daughter marry a traitorous bastard Frey. You know what they did to Catelyn Stark. What they tried to do to Robb and Jeyne."

She was correct again. The late Lord Frey, great-grandfather of the current one, had turned coat after a slight was made against him. Robb marrying Jeyne Westerling was the ultimate insult to the spiteful old man, and as a result he'd demanded his daughters, granddaughters, sons, and grandsons be made wives and husbands to Edmere Tully, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark, Sansa Stark, and Rickon Stark. He'd somehow failed to notice that Sansa was betrothed to Joffery Baratheon and Arya had vanished the night Eddard Stark had been arrested for treason. Lord Frey had gotten his daughter Roslin married to Edmere Tully, but Robb had refused him both his brothers and sister. Lord Frey had decided to kill the young king in his fury, resulting in the death of Catelyn Stark and a grievous injury to Robb and many of his men. They had never fully regained the trust of the realm afterwards, and to their backs the Frey House was called House Turncoat.

"And Rickon Stark?" Theon asked, knowing Elaina would be at her wits end if he pressed the issue. "Rickon isn't much older than Caielle. He's a knight, he's well spoken and well read. Robb tells me he's the very breath of their mother, but he has the Stark eyes. That dark gray they say struck fear into the heart of Aerys the mad when he first laid eyes on Rickard and his son Brandon. He's heir to the Stark holds. He'll be warden of the North. His brother fostered him with Doran Martell up until the old man died, and then left him with Trystane Martell and the Red Viper. They matched well..."

"They matched well as children, Theon" Elaina said sharply. "Caielle was seven and Rickon nearly twelve when they met. That's hardly a sign of a good match. Besides, he's got the Stark pride. It will only fuel her into danger. Their house will rue the day Brandon named him his heir. He could just have easily named that boy of Arya's. No one would have faulted him." Arya Stark had returned from across the narrow sea with a darkened view of the world and the eyes of someone who'd seen far too much for her age. With her had come a tiny boy with big purple eyes and Arya's dark hair and the face of a Stark. Rumors whispered that the boy was a bastard of Aegon Targaryen, as the boy was older than his child Rhea. The going tale was that Arya had caught the eye of the dragon king by title and manner alone, leaving him baffled as to how a woman of Stark blood held the wrath of the Targaryens when she had none of their blood in her. He'd given her a child by him, the young boy named Prax, but had seen better value in Doran Martell's offer of his daughter Arianne. When Brandon had married Arya to the current Umber lord, she'd pleaded that Robb legitimize her son, so that he not grow up a bastard without a name under her trueborn children baring the name Umber. Robb had given her that wish, and Prax Stark had been taken under Bran's wing. He could have rightfully declared his nephew his adopted son and made Prax his heir. Instead he chose to honor their family line and gave the title to Rickon. Prax would be a banner of his uncle's.

"Caielle would love Wnterfell" Theon argued. "She despises the sea, the creaking of old ships, the smell of salt and sand. She would be much happier surrounded by treats and snow as Winterfell is. The Northern lords loved Catelyn Stark because she could run a castle as well as their lord. They would love Caielle for that and more."

"You want to send my daughter a way to a man who would put her in more danger than he's worth" Elaina was furious, he could tell.

"I want to make our Kraken into a Direwolf, Elaina" Theon sighed. "Caielle is of marrying age, and how better to strengthen Westeros and ourselves than to tie ourselves to the Starks of Winterfell. Lord Brandon will be looking for a wife for Rickon soon. And he'd much rather give him a girl close to his own age and manner than a sheepish girl just past her first blood. He is twenty four now, Elaina. What could he want with a girl that young. Fourteen? Fifteen? Caielle blooded at twelve would you have rather I had her married then?"

"Theon!" Elaina's eyes had gone wide. She was disgusted by the custom of marrying girls just after they became fertile. Many houses of the Iron Isles followed the custom, especially the old ones who were far too used to burying more children than they raised to adulthood. Elaina had refused to allow her daughters to marry before the age of sixteen, though she had married Theon at fifteen herself. Of course, Elaina could not have stopped him had he decided to marry Caielle and Elasia young, but he had decided to respect her wishes with their daughters at the very least. Rodrik had married the daughter of Roose Bolton and his Frey wife, a wisp of a girl called Marisse, when she was fourteen and he sixteen himself. They had given him two grandchildren already, their son Vicktor and infant daughter Alannyse, both children with the Greyjoy look and the same cold, icy eyes of the Boltons. He had married Maron to Avinais Merlyn less than a year before. Though at twenty and nineteen they were hardly young.

Having bound his house to both House Bolton and House Merlyn, two houses that had turned to oppose Robb during his campaign, all Theon had left to do was bind his own house to Robb's tighter. He had little to fear, Robb was his foster brother, a staple of the family he'd grown up with. Theon had taught Bran to shoot a bow, trained with Robb, escorted Sansa and her sister when their brothers were not available. He'd even allowed Rickon to bat him with wooden swords and practice arrows. Sure, he had never found love from Catelyn Stark. But Eddard had been as much a father as he could be, despite knowing he might have had to behead Theon at any moment. Stark and Greyjoy were tied as closely as Targaryen and Martell. He'd often considered letting things lie, leaving his wife to decide husbands for their daughters. Sending Caielle off to Highgarden or Sunspear or Casterly Rock as she pleased. She'd chosen Alexsander for Elasia out of concern for Asha. Tying Asha and her son firmly to House Greyjoy lessened the worry that her former husband's relatives would attempt to take the Botley lands from her. Annette had been promised to Jjorland Sunderly's son Idyn at a very young age as well after word had circulated that Jjorland supported Tristopher Botley's uncle. Having been promised the daughter of House Greyjoy had quelled that support at the root and assured that Idyn would have no qualm with their house in the near future. Elasia and Annette could be cast as Elaina pleased. As the second and third daughter they were expected to marry their father's bannermen in order to secure their loyalty. Caielle, however, was their oldest. While Rodrik and Maron were expected to bring houses to them, Ciaelle would tie outsider houses to their own. His own anxieties told him that Rodrik was much like his own father, Balon. Rebellious, proud, a natural leader. With the Iron Isles and the large territory Robb had given them along the coast in his hands, Rodrik might prove to wield a streak of Balon's ambition. Combined with the fiery temper he'd inherited from both his parents he had potential to become a thorn in the side of the Stark line. But Rodrik was fond of his sister. Marrying Caielle to Rickon Stark...allowing her to become Lady of Winterfell, would crush ill-will felt toward the Starks.

"I have allowed you to place Annette, Elasia, and any future daughters of ours as you will. Avinais has promised to allow your help in finding matches for any children she and Maron have. Rodrik and Marisse will likely allow you to aid in marrying their second daughter and son and any after that as well. But Caielle is my oldest daughter. Her marriage is too strategic a decision to be made based on misconceptions and harbored feelings of dislike and distrust. I will decide who and when she will marry. This is all I will say on the matter, Elaina. Now if you'll excuse me, our master of ships wishes to speak to Rodrik and I. Maron, you may come along and ask after learning the trade from him" Theon stood, giving a respectful nod to his wife. "My Lady"


	2. Chapter 2 -Summer Storm-

Caielle meant _breathless wind_ in old Valyrian. Her father had told her as much many times over, insisting that she was all the beauty of the summer islands, packed within herself with wisps of flowers and spice. Her Lady Mother had said the same, telling tales of the isles and it's wonders while brushing through her daughter's long hair. They, along with most of the iron isles, were convinced that Caielle Greyjoy was every bit the delight her parents made her out to be.

But they were wrong.

Caielle knew she was no ordinary flower as she dropped down from the tall rock, landing with her ankles in a cold, saltwater pool. Her petals were made of crashing waves, dark gray and seething with the ocean's wrath as they collided with the shore. Her stem was wrought of the darkest iron, born from generations of hard life on the northern coast. The sunshine that brought her life was instead a roaring fire, fueled by her determination, tended with the willful pulse inside her heart that her mother hated.

Caielle Greyjoy was a summer storm, swirling madly out at sea. Waiting for the most precise, calculated moment to rain down it's fury on those who dared to defied it. She was the tossing surf that swirled over rock and sand as the gale drew closer, foamy gray, hiding swift currents that could sweep away the Drowned God himself.

One such storm was looming on the horizon as Caielle made her way along the shore, intent on reaching Pyke before the rain hit. She'd strayed too far from the castle, losing herself in tracing the movement of a pair of Ice Sharks she'd spotted stalking a seal and its pups. Curious, Caielle had followed in quick pursuit. By the time the sharks had caught one of the fat pups, they'd lead her past Dead Man's cliff and into a narrow stretch of the shore that held dangerous tide pools.

A quick burst of wind warned her that the storm was far closer than she'd like. The water was beginning to rush at her feet, the waves growing stronger as dark clouds pressed closer to the island. Caielle broke into a run, keeping as far away from the water as she could. The tops of the tallest masts in the port were already visible over an outcrop of tall boulders that rested in the sand. She ran toward them, feeling the wind whip her dark hair over her face.

There were scrapes on her hands and she'd managed to bruise her calf by the time Caielle managed to pull herself over the rocks. Even dressed as she was in long pants and a thick jacket, the surface of the rocks was rough, pulling at her flesh until she landed in the soft sand on the other side of them. The sky broke open as she headed for the castle, unleashing a hard rain that seeped into every part of her clothing as soon as it hit her.

When she'd reached the tall castle doors, Caielle was soaked to the bone. She shivered as she slipped into the entrance hall, water dripping from her hair and clothes as she shut the door firmly behind her. The guardsmen on duty nodded to one another as they saw her, leaving room for a page among them to run into the next hallway, no doubt alerting her parents to her return.

"Good afternoon, Lady Caielle." Maester Sryr appeared in front of her, a disdainful look on his face as he handed her a hot drink she could only assume was tea. "Drink this. Your lady mother will be beside herself if you fall ill"

"Thank you Maester" Caielle accepted the drink eagerly, taking a large gulp of the bitter tea just as soon as she got it in her grasp.

Footsteps clattered in the hallway as she lowered the cup, signaling the arrival of the Lady of the house. Caielle had never seen her mother so angry as she stormed into the entrance hallway, Annette in tow. Two servants scrambled out of the way as she made a beeline for her daughter.

" _Caielle Greyjoy where have you been"_ Her mother hissed as she reached her, fury written across her face. "You walk in her hours after you vanish, soaking wet, and shivering like a frightened mutt. Do you have any idea how worried your father and I were! And to leave poor Annette alone, I simply cannot believe this"

"I think leaving Annette is the least of her crimes, Elaina" A low chuckle came from her father as he joined them, Rodrik and Maron just behind him with wide, amused, smiles on their faces. "So tell us, Caielle. What was it this time?"

"Theon" Her mother glared.

"Ice sharks, Father." Caielle hid her smile in another drink of the tea.

"Ice sharks!" Little Annette's eyes widened, her grip on her mother's skirt tightening. "You really saw them?"

"I did" Caielle nodded, pleased with her sister's interest. Elasia never wanted to hear stories of the creatures that lived on and around Pyke, much preferring their wet nurse's stories of captured princesses and knights. "They were sleek and all white. As big as the rowbots they use to board the ships too large to fit into the harbor. Their fins were topped with black and they had teeth sharper than Valyrian steel"

Annette gasped in curiosity and horror. Caielle smiled, proud of herself. She'd gotten her knack for story telling from her father, a quality her mother often reminded her of. It didn't do much for her older brothers, both who were uninterested in fairy tales and who had already learned what lived off the coast of their islands. But little Annette was fascinated by every gruesome tale Caielle returned with.

"And what did these Ice Sharks do, dear sister?" Rodrik asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They were hunting seals. A mother and two pups" Caielle watched longingly as the tea was taken from her hands.

"There will be no more of this nonsense, young lady" Her mother was not amused by her exploits. "Go to your room immediately and dry off. It will not do to have you fall ill before you're due to leave for King's Landing."

"King's Landing?" The name caught her interest immediately, though the context of what her mother had said was blurred. King's Landing was the seat of Westeros, home to the iron throne and all the power that kept their Seven Kingdoms in check. King Robb Stark lived there, along with Queen Jeyne and their son Prince Edwin. It was far from Pyke, and though her father was friends with the king, there was little reason to visit.

"Yes, you, Elasia, and Maron will be accompanying your father to the city for Prince Edwin's wedding. Now upstairs. Now" Her mother said, whisking her into the hall that held the staircases that lead further into the castle.

Caielle didn't remember much of the crown prince, though she knew she'd met him as a child. The image that came to mind was of a scrawny eight year old, still shorter than she had been at seven. Prince Edwin had taken after his mother in all but name as it so happened. Her mother and Auntie Asha had remarked several times that the boy seemed far too weak to even lift a sword, let alone swing it.

"Mother, who is Prince Edwin marrying?" Caielle asked as she was stripped down by a pair of maids, her mother watching like a hawk for any signs of injury.

"King Robb has decided that he will marry Rhea Targaryen" Her mother said, frowning when she saw the marks on her arms knees. "What in the world have you done, Caielle? You look like a common farm girl all scraped up like that"

"I merely slipped" She shrugged as a clean towel was run over her body. One of the women set to work on her hair, combing the wet sand and salt from her dark waves. "I thought Rhea Targaryen was a traitor"

"She is. Under crown law her father was branded an usurper and her mother is a traitor to both Baratheon and Stark reign." Her mother's eyes narrowed. "But King Robb has decided she will marry his son."

"Why would he allow that?" Caielle said, turning her eyes to her mother as best she could. Like her brothers, Caielle had been taught politics and the law of the kingdom at a young age. She was the eldest daughter of the Greyjoy line, expected to marry into another warden house. Unlike her sisters, both who would marry lords of the iron isles, she would be in a foreign land, managing the household of a warden lord. "Does King Robb still believe Daenerys Targaryen is a threat to the crown?"

"I do not know what his grace believes, Caielle." Caielle was reminded how fearsome her mother could look as Elaina shook her head. "All I know is that there will be a wedding. And you and your sister will be there. Rhea is younger than you. Take note of that."

Caielle frowned. Though King's Landing was an exciting prospect, she knew what else it meant for her. She was seventeen, shy of her eighteenth nameday by a few weeks. She would, in fact, reach it on her father's ship, bound for King's Landing. If Rhea Targaryen could be married at fourteen, so could she. Though her father would choose her husband, a suggestion from the king, or from another Lord, would not be taken lightly.

"I must tend to Annette. Please do hurry, Caielle. You will be expected at dinner" The door shut with a slam at her mother's exit, leaving Caielle with the two women who were still tending to her mess of hair. She sat still as she could as the maids dipped her head back, soaking her hair in a basin of warmed water they'd brought with them. The suds were mixed with lavender and spice oil, filling her nose with their scent as the women went to work scrubbing the marks of her adventure from her hair.

Caielle had thought a lot of marriage, especially when her sisters were betrothed. She hoped her husband wasn't as mild as Annette's boy was, nor would she like him as sour as Alesander Botley. She hoped his lands were ripe with territory to explore, and that his castle was filled with nooks and secrets that she could find herself. Above all else, she wanted him to make her happy. She'd seen far too much unhappiness between Rodrik and Marisse. Caielle wanted no more of it.

"You are ready, Lady Caielle" One of the servants mumbled as she finished toweling the water from her hair. "Lady Greyjoy has asked us to leave your hair down for tonight's dinner. It would not be suitable otherwise."

She kept her groan to herself as a clean dress was pulled over her head, and the fresh tangles were combed from her hair. Her mother rarely allowed her to go without her hair being teased into one style or another. Though she did agree that her hair looked best when it was down. Caielle had inherited her mother's long, dark, hair, ending in loose curls that framed her face and fell across her shoulders. Unlike either of her sisters, Caielle hadn't gotten much of their father, taking from their mother's side in build, height, and facial structure. She was, however, given her the Greyjoy eyes. Her father loved to tell her that she was the first Greyjoy to have them since his own father's father. The deep grey eyes had passed over Balon Greyjoy, and none of his children had been given them either. But Caielle had them. The same stormy eyes that had been passed on from the days of the salt kings.

The dinning hall was filled when she reached it, each seat taken by another one of her father's men. Caielle could see her siblings already, seated at the high table next to their parents and their individual betrothed. Rodrik and Marisse, her niece and nephew with them. Maron and Avinais, Elasia and Alesander. And finally little Annette and Idyn Sunderly. Only two seats remained open at that table. One for her, and one for the man she would marry.

There was a quiet murmur in the room as she crossed it, ignoring the looks cast by lords and their sons alike. It was no secret that there was still belief among the Iron Lords that Lord Greyjoy had only avoided marrying his oldest daughter because he still wished to give her to one of his own Iron Lords, keeping their blood pure in the iron isles. In truth it was only due to his refusal to marry his child to a House he had no taste for. If it were not for Elaina there was a large chance none of his daughters would be married.

"Caielle" Maron smiled as she took her seat next to Marisee. As the oldest daughter, she was second to only her older brother and his wife. Maron was the second born, and so he sat on her left. "Rodrik and I were just debating what lordling father will give you to while in King's Landing."

"Maron bets it'll be Lorlan Tyrell." Rodrik seemed just as amused as Maron did as he chewed a thick bite of roasted lamb.

Maron rolled his eyes. "It will be. Mother wouldn't hear it otherwise. There's no way she'd let Caielle marry Dagon Martell. Besides, what would Caielle want with a bit of sand and too much sun?"

"And what do your wives think?" Caielle asked. "Avinais? Marisse? Surely you have much more insight into whom I may marry than either of my brothers"

"I do not care, who you marry" Marisse was as cold as ever, her eyes sharp and hostile. It was a marvel either of her children were as sweet and gentle as they were with a mother whose bite was harsher than an Ice Sharks. "I only hope it is someone whose lands are softer, so that you may not experience the cold of this place ever again."

Caielle hated how bitter she was. Marisse was a pampered northern girl, raised in her father's Dreadfort by her pompous mother. She'd often heard her father remark that while Bolton was her name, it was Frey that she answered to. Having been shipped off to Pyke after living a privileged life made Marisse bitter. Some said her mother had wanted her to marry Prince Edwin. She had even heard her mother whisper that Rodrik would have a harder time as Lord of Pyke with a sore like Marisse in his side.

"Come now, Marisse. Don't be so gloomy" Maron's wife was much more to Caielle's taste. Avinais was of House Merlyn, a loyalist house that had aided her father in his taking the driftwood chair from his uncle after his father's death. She had been raised on the isles, and was as cheerful as Marisse was bitter. Avinais beamed with amusement as she looked at Caielle. "I think Lord Theon will offer her to Rickon Stark."

Rickon Stark, Dagon Martell, Lorlan Tyrell. The names didn't matter. They were just lords. Rickon would rule Winterfell, Dagon had Sunspear, and Lorlan would be Lord of Highgarden. The only thing they really had was their names. Stark. Martell. Tyrell. Same as Lannister or Baratheon. Bolton or Merlyn. Names. She suddenly found herself wishing that Elasia had been the oldest.

"Marriage isn't so bad, Caielle" Avinais must have noticed her distress as she smiled. "Think of it. The Godswood in Winterfell is the oldest in all the seven kingdoms. And Highgarden has more orchards and rivers and secret places than you'd know what to do and Dorne, imagine Dorne! Hot sands, warm beaches. The ruins of Nymeria and her followers. All for you to explore! And I can hardly wait to see your children. All dark hair and pretty grey eyes."

"If you want them to have her eyes, you'll need to protest her marrying a Stark" Marisse said, her own cold blue eyes turning on Avinais. "It's hard to drown out Tully blue. And all of Eddard Starks children, save for Arrya and his bastard had the Tully eyes."

"You're from the North, Marisse. Tell us, is Rickon Stark as handsome as they say? I've heard his brother Brandon is quite attractive, shame he won't ever father children." Avinais spoke in a hushed whisper, pretending she didn't want either her husband or his brother to hear. Maron chuckled under his breath, returning to a conversation he'd been having with Rodrik and their father.

"He is the spitting image of Catelyn Tully. As I said, It's very hard to kill the Tully blood. Though he does have the same black hair as I was told his father had." Marisse was bored, Caielle could hear it in her tone. She did this often, pretending to humor her younger sister in law just to stop her chatter. "You should know these things, Avinais. Younger children take from their mother's line. To keep the blood fresh"

Caielle wanted to ask why both her children had Bolton eyes if that were true, but she refused. Vicktor and Alannyse were innocent of their mother's bad temperament. And it wouldn't do to remind her brother how little they looked like him. Victor had his father's height, as the child was several inches taller than she should be at his age, and Alannyse would likely follow, but aside from his height both the children were Bolton in all but name.

She'd only just begun to nibble at a plate of roasted fish, its skin crushed with herbs and spices, when her aunt stormed into the hall. Asha Greyjoy had never made a quiet entrance, and becoming a Botley hadn't changed anything. So no one so much as blinked an eye as she came striding in, dressed in a fine shirt and overcoat. A thin axe hung from her belt, the same one she'd used to kill half the men in the Dreadfort during the war of Kings. Caielle heard a distinct sigh from her mother and Marisse as Asha approached the high table.

"Going to King's Landing, brother?" She said, a thin smile on her face. "I'd thought you swore to keep all your children on the isles the day Eddard Stark rode in as the King's Hand, only to lose his head and his daughters."

"I thought you swore to take to your ship and never set foot on dry land again when you heard you were to marry Tristopher" Her father answered coldly. "Things change, Asha. Now are you going to have a seat, or did you come to make obvious statements"

Asha didn't ever refuse the offer to make her presence known. She gladly slipped into the seat next to a Sunderly lord, having always preferred the low tables to the high one. Both of Caielle's parents breathed sighs of relief as they returned to their meals.

"Eat while you can, Caielle" Maron laid a great piece of honeyed lamb on her plate, following it with a serving of roasted potatoes and rock carrots as he did so. "There will be little variety once we're on board. Nothing but fish, dried and salted meats, cheese, and bread while it lasts. King's Landing isn't a long journey by sea, but Father wishes to resupply at Old Town and Sunspear"

Caielle grimaced when thinking of the long journey by ship. Though it was summer, the seas between Pyke and Old Town would be rough with storms and underwater currents. The longships were built to navigate them, but Caielle knew she'd spend most of the trip listening to Elasia's complaints of boredom and the wind tussling her hair. The food was the least of her problems, as her father encouraged them to drag nets through the water to collect fresher food when they could, and though Old Town was far, she knew they would be collecting fruit and other supplies from there to ward off illness. The projected trip would be a few weeks at the least. It would take months on horseback.

"Are you traveling with us to King's Landing, Avinais?" Caielle blinked as her younger sister joined the conversation for the first time. Elasia was far too polite at gatherings, basically breathing etiquette when their mother was looking. Up until her question, she'd been quietly picking at a bit of toasted bread and a thick stew, watching to make sure Annette didn't inhale anything she could get her hands on.

"No. I'll be staying here" Avinais shook her head. "Marisse needs help with the children. And besides, sea travel as never been kind to expectant mothers"

Elasia swelled with excitement as Avinais touched her hand to her stomach. She and Maron had been married for almost two years now, trying for a pregnancy the entire time. Both had been discouraged when Marisse had given Rodrik his first child within the first year, and a second not long after that. Alannyse was still just a babe in arms and Marisse was expecting their third child judging from the swell of her stomach. There had been talk of Avinais being sterile, but a pregnancy would quiet all of that.

"Congratulations!" Elasia said excitedly, wasting no time in touching Avianis's stomach on her own. "How far along are you? Do you have any names thought out? Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl"

"We are very excited" Avinais smiled. Her patience was admirable. "It has been three months of missed bloods. I will love my child regardless, though I hope for a son"

Her wishes were understandable. It had taken nearly two years for their first child to be conceived. In most cases it took months within their first year. Avinais and Maron would likely only have a few children in their lifetime, and if none of them were boys there would be no carrying on of his line. Rodrik was the oldest of course, and had already had a son to keep the Greyjoy line, but Maron would inherit Greywatch, a newly settled island guarding the Iron Isles from the North. If he did not have sons to keep it, his daughter would be married and her husband's name would rest upon Greywatch.

"And names?" Elasia persisted, her attention completely turned from her plate now. "Surely you must have thought of some"

"Well...I was thinking that we should name our first son Balon, after your great-grandfather" Avinais gave a careful smile. "And any girls would likely be named after my mother, or perhaps Lady Elaina if she would permit it."

"Our great-grandfather was a traitor to the crown and gave orders for King Robb to be murdered" Caielle said quietly. She felt guilt settle in her stomach as almost every eye at the table turned to her. Avinais was frowning, a hand rested on her stomach. "I'm sorry, Avinais. I shouldn't have-"

"No. It's right that you speak your mind, Caielle" Her aunt had risen from her table again, facing the high table with a smile on her face. "Our father was a traitor. And nearly saw House Greyjoy destroyed for his mistakes. I thought that was why neither Rodrik nor Maron bare our father's name, but Avinais will mother no sons that will take Pyke, so Balon cannot be such an unlucky name."

"Asha" Her father warned, eyes narrowed. Caielle could tell she was in for a lecture without even looking at him. "Please do not excuse rudeness from a Lady." He took a deep breath, turning cold eyes on Caielle. "I think it would best if Ciaelle prepared for the journey to King's Landing"

"Of course" Caielle knew better than to argue. "I do apologize, Avinai. Maron. Please excuse me"

She stepped out of the hall, hushed whispers following her as she went.

Caielle Greyjoy was indeed a summer storm.


	3. Time line guide and author's note

Hello readers! Today as I sat down to write the next chapter of _Winter Reigns_ , I realized that the time line for this story hasn't been very well laid out. There's a lot of math involved and mapping out the events mentioned to determine ages of characters mentioned. And it's just generally hard to keep track of the characters that will be introduced; because, as in any Game of Thrones fanfiction, there will be a lot of characters. Because I want to give you the best possible experience, I created this timeline, complete with notes on the ages of important characters, to help you get past the twenty or so years that have passed between the canon Game of Thrones/Song of Ice and Fire universe and my own Headcanon universe.

Before we begin, I'd like to make note of a few key changes within the story:

 _Dagon Martell has undergone a name change and will now be Daigon Martell._

 _The daughter of Asamyn Morray and Theon Greyjoy (the one sent back to the Morrays to be an heir) has been named Adonia Morray. Congrats to Lilly, the user who named her._

 _There have been minor changes to plot line. More definition added to Aegon's Rebellion and to the birth of Rhea Targaryen._

 _Myrcella Baratheon's age as been boosted slightly to make everything fit better._

 _Rickon Stark's age has been adjusted slightly to make everything fit better._

 _Robert Arryan's age has been adjusted slightly to make everything fit better._

Now on to the Timeline!

 _ **Time-line leading up to current events**_

 **-End of the War of Kings-**

~Marked by Robb Stark's march against King's Landing. His men stormed the city, sparing no one who wore the colors of Baratheon, Lannister, or Tyrell. Mace Tyrell, his daughter, Jamie and Cersei Lannister, and multiple Lannister relations were killed during the raid. The bastard children of the Lannister twins, Myrcella and Tommen, were returned to Storm's End with their relations Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Lannister nee' Stark. Myrcella was married to Trystane Martell. Tommen died to a "fever" while in his uncle's castle.

 **Notes in this time period:**

-Rickon Stark is 3 years old.

-Theon Greyjoy had married Asamyn Morray

-Stannis Baratheon is executed by Stark loyalists as he rode toward Dragonstone. His wife and daughter are spared and returned to their castle. Selyse Baratheon is remarried to Jogran Umber.

-Balon Greyjoy was long dead, having fallen from a bridge during a sudden storm.

-Theon Greyjoy sat the Driftwood chair as Lord of Pyke.

-Asha Greyjoy is married to Tristopher Botley

-Brandon Stark was 11 years old

-Robb Stark becomes King of the Seven Kingdoms

-Quentyn Martell has been killed by Elyssia Thorne and Trystane Martell.

 **-Birth of Adonia Morray-** **4 Months Later-**

The birth of Theon Greyjoy's first child and oldest daughter by his wife Asamyn Martell. The child's coming was cause to celebrate, bringing Robb Stark and his Queen to Pyke to celebrate. During the visit, Robb was petitioned by Iron Lords to investigate Asamyn Morray for treason. It was descovered that both she and Tristopher Botley were guilty of treason, as well as having an affair against their spouses. They were sentenced to death, but only Tristopher was executed by the King. Asamyn Greyjoy nee' Morray fell to her death from the high cliffs of Pyke, allegedly pushed by Elyssia Thorne.

 **Notes in this time period:**

-Theon Greyjoy marries Elaina Blackmont shortly after the death of Asamyn Morray, denouncing his ex-wife and declaring their daughter Adonia a bastard.

-Asha Botley nee' Greyjoy gives birth to her son Alesander Botley.

 **-Birth of Rodrik and Maron Greyjoy-** **9 months later-**

The birth of twin sons of Theon and Elaina Greyjoy nee' Blackmont. Rodrik is the oldest and is therefore named heir to Pyke and of House Greyjoy. The boys were named for their deceased uncles, both who died during Balon Greyjoy's rebellion.

 **Notes in this time period:**

-Rickon Stark is 4 years old

-12 year old Bran Stark becomes Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North under the watchful eye of Jory Cassel.

-Elyssia Thorne marries Willas Tyrell

-Sansa Lannister nee' Stark gives birth to her eldest son by husband Tyrion Lannister. The boy is named Jamie.

-Nyrcella Martell nee' Baratheon is pregnant with son Daigon Martell.

 **-Birth of Edwin Stark-** **1 Year Later-**

Queen Jeyne Stark nee' Westerling gives birth to Crown Prince Edwin Stark and a stillborn twin, buried with the name Rycee. A difficult birth leaves Jeyne sterile, leaving Edwin to become the sole heir to the Iron Throne.

 **Notes in this time period:**

-Adonia Morray is adopted by her grandparents and legitimized by King Robb to be the Morray heir.

-Rickon Stark is 5 years old.

-Elyssia Martell nee' Thorne gives birth to her first child by Willas Tyrell. Their son is named Lorlan.

-Robert Arryan is 9 years old.

-Bran Stark is 13 years old.

 **-Birth of Caielle Greyjoy-** **1 year later-**

Elaina Greyjoy nee' Blackmont gives birth to her third child and oldest daughter by Theon Greyjoy. They name her Caielle, an old Valyrian world for _breathless wind._

 **Notes in this time period:**

-The births of Catelyn Lannister (Tyrion and Sansa Lannister), Arnor Frey, Iilany Martell (Trystane and Myrcella Martell), and Lucinda Tyrell (Willas and Elyssia Tyrell) occur.

-Aegon Targaryen marries Arianne Martell

-Arrya Stark returns from across the narrow sea with her bastard son Pax.

-Bran Stark is 14 years old

-Arrya is married into House Umber

-Pax is legitimized and is taken under the wing of his uncle, Bran.

-Rickon Stark is 6 years old

-Edwin Stark is 2 years old

-Robert Arryan is 10 years old.

 **-Rebellion of Aegon Targaryen-** **3 years later-**

Aegon Targaryen crossed the narrow sea, an army of broken men in tow. His forces are crushed as they near King's Landing. Aegon is killed on the steps of Baelor's sept, executed by Robb Stark. His wife, Arianne, is re-married to Tyror Laskley.

 **Notes in this time period:**

-Caielle Greyjoy is 3 years old

-Rickon Stark is 9 years old

-Edwin Stark is 4 years old

-Pax Stark is 4 years old

-Robert Arryan is 12 years old

-Bran Stark is 17 years old

-Rhea Targaryen, daughter of Arianne Laskley nee' Martell and Aegon Targaryen is born and recognized as a trueborn daughter.

-Elasia Greyjoy is born to Theon and Elaina Greyjoy nee' Blackmont

-Holland Tully is born to Edmere Tully and Roslyn Tully nee' Frey

 **-Robb Stark Travels to Pyke-** **4 years later-**

The King and Queen travel to Pyke to celebrate the birth of Annette Greyjoy and the betrothal of Rodrik Greyjoy and Marisse Bolton. Edwin and Rickon Stark meet Rodrik, Maron, Caielle, and Elasia Greyjoy for the first time.

 **Notes in this time period:**

-Caielle Greyjoy is 7 years old

-Edwin Stark is 8 years old

-Rickon Stark is 13 years old

-Bran Stark is 21 years old

-Rodrik and Maron Greyjoy are 10 years old

-Annette Greyjoy is born

 **-Present Day-** **10 years later-**

Present day Westeros, the setting of _Winter Reigns._

 **Notes in this time period:**

-Caielle Greyjoy is 17 years old

-Rickon Stark is 23 years old

-Edwin Stark is 19 years old

-Bran Stark is 31 years old

-Annette Greyjoy is 10 years old

-Elasia Greyjoy is 14 years old

-Rhea Targaryen is 14 years old

-Robert Arryan is 26 years old

-Theon Greyjoy and his wife Elaina are looking for a husband for daughter, Caielle.

-Rodrik Greyjoy is married to Marisse Bolton

-Maron Greyjoy is married to Avinais Merlyn

-Edwin Stark will marry Rhea Targaryen

 **The New Houses of Westeros**

It might be a little hard to figure out who married who based on the time-line. Never fear! Here's a quick, handy guide to who married into what House!

 **House Stark:**

 _Lord:_ Brandon Stark- unmarried

 _Heir:_ Rickon Stark- unmarried

 _Other Members:_

Robb Stark- married to Jeyne Westerling.

-Their son Edwin Stark- betrothed to Rhea Targaryen

Sansa Stark- married to Tyrion Lannister

-Their son Jamie Lannister

-Their daughter Catelyn Lannister

Arrya Stark- married into House Umber

-Her son Pax Stark

 **House Greyjoy:**

 _Lord:_ Theon Greyjoy- married to Elaina Blackmont

-Their son Rodrik Greyjoy- married to Marisse Bolton

-Their son Maron Greyjoy- married to Avinais Merlyn

-Their daughter Caielle Greyjoy- unmarried

-Their daughter Elasia Greyjoy- betrothed to Alesander Botley

-Their daughter Annette Grejoy- betrothed to Idyn Sunderly

 _Heir:_ Rodrik Greyjoy- married to Marisse Bolton

-Their son Vicktor Greyjoy

-Their daughter Alannys Greyjoy

 _Other members:_

Asha Botley nee' Greyjoy- widowed by Tristopher Botley

-Their son Alesander Botley

 **House Tyrell:**

 _Lord:_ Willas Tyrell- married to Elyssia Thorne

-Their son Lorlan Tyrell- unmarried

-Their daughter Lucinda Tyrell- unmarried

 _Heir:_ Lorlan Tyrell- unmarried

 _Other members:_

Garlan Tyrell- married to Leonette Fossoway

-Their daughter Olenna Tyrell- married to Elynd Hightower

-Their son Hyland Tyrell- married to unknown Fossoway

-Their son Loras Tyrell- married to unknown Tully

 **House Martell:**

 _Lord:_ Trystane Martell- married to Myrcella Lannister

-Their son Daigon Martell- unmarried

-Their daughter Iilany Martell- unmarried

 _Heir:_ Daigon Martell- unmarried

 _Other Members:_

Arianne Laskley nee' Targaryen nee' Martell- married to Tyror Laskley

-Her daughter Rhea Targaryen- betrothed to Edwin Stark

-Her son Soryx Laskley

-Her son Edric Laskley

 **House Lannister:**

 _Lord:_ Tyrion Lannister- married to Sansa Stark

-Their son Jamie Lannister- unmarried

-Their daughter Catelyn Lannister- unmarried

 _Heir:_ Jamie Lannister- unmarried

 _Other Members:_

Cersei Lannister (deceased)- married to Robert Baratheon(deceased)

-her son Joffery(deceased)- married to Margaery Tyrell(deceased)

-her daughter Myrcella- married to Trystane Martell

-her son Tommen(deceased)- betrothed to Margaery Tyrell(deceased)

 **House Tully:**

 _Lord:_ Edmere Tully- married to Roslyn Frey

-Their son Holland Tully- unmarried

-Their daughter Lysa Tully- married to Morris Blackwatch

-Their daughter Isabal Tully- unmarried

 _Heir:_ Holland Tully- unmarried

 **House Arryan:**

 _Lord:_ Robert (Robin) Arryan- unmarried

 _Heir:_ None

 **House Baratheon:**

 _Lord:_ Shireen Baratheon- widowed by Rorin Cerwyn

-Their daughter Selene Baratheon

 _Heir:_ Selene Baratheon- unmarried

Hope this helps! Look forward to the next chapter where we introduce the very adult Rickon Stark!


	4. Chapter 3 -The Walls of Kings Landing-

_AN: Just so that you all know, some character names may be spelled incorrectly along with locations and names of events that have happened in the story. This is because, as most of you know, there has to be a lot of research done into microscopic detail to catch every little bit of the plot and characters of the Game of Thrones universe. With my perfectionism when trying to deal with complicated lore, combined with my dyslexia and the fact that I don_ _'t have a reliable beta reader_ _, I often make these mistakes, and I do apologize for it. I will do my best to correct these as they are pointed out, but my storage on my current laptop is very limited, so documents end up deleted or just lost so I cannot 100% promise that these will be fixed. I will, however, make note of what mistakes have been caught by reviewers or myself in a small AN/index section at the end of each chapter._

 _On another thought, I mistakenly left out a small detail of Arrya having children by Lord Umber. I will try and fix this, but the time line was written on a different computer that I may not have access too. From this chapter on, we will assume that Arrya has two children by Lord Jordayne Umber; A son, Jon, and a daughter, Nimne. -TaylaWrites_

The walls of King's Landing were a lot higher than Rickon remembered. He stared up at them as their party approached the famed city, watching carefully as little shadowed dots of men marched up and down the wall, keeping patrol with the few men stationed periodically along it. They were nearing the first gate on this road, The Dragon Gate. Even from where he was perched upon his horse, Rickon could see the men and women waiting for passage into the city, most were traders hoping to avoid the rush of traffic through the King's Gate and the Mad Gate.

The whine of his direwolf tore his attention from the gate, settling it instead on the wolf walking alongside his horse. Shaggy didn't care for people, and would have ridden atop the horse with Rickon if he'd been given half a chance.

"It's alright, Shaggy." Rickon smiled. "You'll see Greywind again. And Sansa and Robb will be there as well." The wolf wasn't impressed, shaking out his fur in a disgruntled manner.

"What is King Robb thinking, marrying his son to a dragon" Rickon turned to to the raised voice of Lord Umber, husband of his sister Arrya. The gigantic man was riding just a few paces behind Rickon, his horse inline with those of several more Stark Bannermen. "The little wretch will bite Prince Edwin's head off before the end of the toast!"

"Best you keep your tongue in your mouth, my friend" Lady Mormont, a great bear of a woman, said mildly. She was a good friend of Robb's from what Rickon understood, having lost her mother and two sisters to the War of Kings.. Lyra Mormont was years younger than the rest, being the third born child; but, as Rickon often saw, she was the voice of reason among many of the lords. "Prince Edwin is still our next king. And I do not think I am wrong to believe that those who might hear you in these lands would take offense to the insinuation that their prince might die."

"I am-" Lord Umber puffed up, flustered by her reprimand.

"You are a bannerman of Lord Brandon Stark, Warden of the North, brother to King Robb Stark." Ermmon Bolton spoke up, earning skeptical glances from the lords present. "Your Lady wife rides just behind us, what would she think of these words? And what of your child."

"And you are not." Lord Umber scoffed, his eyes on the much younger lordling. Arrya was one thing, but suggestion of their two young children was another. Both Jon Umber, and his younger sister Nimne, were of more value to Lord Jordayne Umber than most of the treasures buried beneath the Red Keep. Jon had remained at the Last Hearth, standing in for his father; but Nimne rode with her mother, alongside a good portion of Lord Umber's men."Last I checked you were sent in your father's place. Roose Bolton is not dead yet. And you may be his heir but you are no Leech Lord"

Ermmon's confidence wilted as there were murmurs of agreement among the lords. Shamed, the younger man fell back to his father's guards, nursing his pride as he went. Rickon pitied him. Being the third son of House Bolton was no prestigious title, even if one brother was killed by the other, and the murderer was killed by Lord Greyjoy. It was clear Ermmon intended to make impressions among the northmen, but instead he'd only earned their jeers.

"The boy is right," Lady Mormont insisted. "King Robb invited us to the city because his blood is Stark, and like it or not our blood is bound to Lord Brandon. We must be courteous to Prince Edwin and Lady Rhea"

"Lady" Jordayne Umber scoffed. "More like lizard."

"Best keep your scorn to yourself, Lord Umber. You approach the Gate of the Gods. Where King Robb waits to meet his brother and nephew" The lords were startled as a new voice joined them. Tyrion Lannister perched on tall horse, a cloak of crimson and gold wrapped around his shoulders. Other men rode with him, most among them Rickon did not recognize. The only face that stood out were those of Robin Arryan and Lord Tyrion's son, Jamie Lannister.

"Lord Lannister." Lord Umber gave a huff of unguarded annoyance. "I suppose you are our honor guard"

"We are" Lord Lannister nodded, his expression unguarded and bored. "You may be tied to the King by marriage, my dear Lord Umber, but please be reminded that Catelyn Stark was tied to House Frey through her brother, and that did not stop them. You are a guest in King's Landing, and the people are desperately in love with our King, with Aegon's Rebellion still fresh in their minds. You would do well to remember that."

Lord Umber kept himself quiet as they began their ride toward the Gate of the Gods, located at the head of the city. It was the only gate connected to a road that lead directly to the Red Keep, leading its visitors between the hills of the Conqueror's sisters and past the steps of Baelor's Sept.

"Lord Lannister," Rickon hadn't even noticed Pax as his horse appeared beside him, violet eyes gleaming with excitement. The boy had seen little of Westeros since returning to Winterfell with his mother. Bran did not often take excursions outside of the castle, and even when he sent Rickon in his stead they only visited the surrounding villages and holds of their bannermen. This was the furthest south the boy had even been. "Would you mind my asking which of the other great houses will be here?"

Tyrion Lannister ran his eyes across the boy, taking in the brown curls that fell to his shoulder and Pax's pale violet eyes. "You're not big enough to be an Umber. Bolton's boy wouldn't be so tall, if remember correctly, Cerwyn's children are all grown and as far as I'm aware, Lyra Mormont has no children. So whose are you, son."

"My mother is Arrya Stark, My Lord" Pax realized his mistake immediately as a deep cough came from Lord Umber. "Arrya Umber, I mean. My apologies."

"Ah yes. I wondered where Ned Stark's wolf-girl had kept her son all these years." Tyrion was suddenly much friendlier to the child. "Pax Stark then? Most of the great houses will be attending the wedding. Along with yours and mine, House Tyrell is expected tomorrow, House Tully arrived last week, Lord Martell's ships were spotted near Tarth early this morning, so we may expect them today, and House Greyjoy is expected within the week. Now. I believe I see your royal Uncle at the gate. Perhaps we should greet him"

Lord Tyrion was right, Robb was waiting at the gate, standing among a horde of guardsmen and six members of the Kingsguard. He wore shining silver armor, the breastplate painted with the crowned wolf he'd adopted as the sigil for his new kingdom. It had been years since Rickon had last seen him; his beard was now peppered with gray, wrinkles crowded around his eyes and mouth, and Rickon could see the discomfort sitting on a horse for so long now brought him. But he was still his brother, and he still slid off his horse to meet him.

"You're taller than me now, Rickon" Robb laughed, handing his reigns to a young shoulder before grappling his brother into a bear hug. "Next time I see you, you might be bigger than me as well"

"I wouldn't count on that" Rickon smiled, returning the hug. Behind him he heard Pax dismount, stepping up behind him slowly. His nephew slipped into place, standing stiffly behind them. Having gained no favor from his mother's new family, Pax always made a subtle effort to impress his uncles.

"Pax" Robb pulled him into a hug just as he had Rickon. "You're taller as well. How old are you now?"

"Eighteen a month ago" Pax answered, pride finding its way onto his face.

"Probably just as good a swordsmen as your mother?" Robb chuckled when Pax nodded.

"He'd best Rickon on a good day, if Rickon were three inches shorter and a few pounds lighter" Arya had joined them, a smile on her face as she pushed through the group of men that surrounded the king. Her daughter, a tiny girl of nine years. She threw her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly. "I swear you're getting grayer, Robb. Perhaps it'll be time to let Edwin keep your throne and go for a sail through the Free Cities soon. They're beautiful this time of year,"

"As much as I'd like that, leaving Edwin in charge of the throne wouldn't please me. I won the throne and I damn well intend to sit on it" Robb laughed loudly, releasing Arya. "How are you, Arya? How is the Last Hearth treating you?"

"As well as Winterfell ever did" Arya answered smoothly. "Probably better than it could be considering the cold weather."

"Winter is coming" Robb nodded. "Our last was only a short two years. It's high time for a long one."

"Your highness, I believe we shall be due back in the Red Keep soon. The last time the decorators were left alone for too long we ended up with four carpets that were nearly threadbare laid in the entry hall. Queen Jeyne was not pleased" Lord Tyrion called out, a bored expression on his face

"Indeed" Robb nodded. "Sansa will be wanting to see the pair of you as well" Rickon watched as his brother stepped back, swinging himself up onto his horse with little effort. "Mount Up!"

Shaggy whined as Rickon slipped back up into the saddle, looking mournfully at Robb as he guided his horse through the gates.

"Don't worry, Shaggy" He addressed the Direwolf. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what I could do better, what you think of the story so far, and which character you've liked the best!_


	5. Chapter 4 -The Lion-

The wedding would be in the Stark fashion. That much Tyrion Lannister could see as he watched the men and women below him scurry about, their arms filled with silks and furs. Eight men busied themselves hanging the largest of Robb Stark's banners, supervised by the king and his queen themselves. It was a great mass of dark grey, the white direwolf, it's head wreathed in a golden crown, proudly displayed in the center. Below it, women laid out a long carpet, dyed the deepest crimson. Tyrion expected it was something of his sister's, lingering on from the days when her monstrosity roamed the halls of the Red Keep. He would not have been surprised to learn that seamstresses spent hours tearing out every golden lion from the banners and tapestries and carpets and cloths that occupied the halls. He knew for a fact they had taken everything from Joffery's rooms and had them burned in the training courtyard. The Young Wolf had been desperate to erase all traces of the boy who'd tormented his sister, taken her innocence, had her beaten for crimes she did not commit. Were it not for his Queen, Tyrion had no doubt that their young king would have unearthed the body of the boy king and had it burned among his worthless treasures. Tommen and Myrcella had been spared the wrath, though it was Robb who had Cersei's body burned so that only ashes could rest among the Lannisters of Castely rock.

"This is all foolish" Tyrion was broken away from his thoughts by the voice of his lady wife. He turned to her, amused with the scorn in her voice.

"The wedding of your Nephew does not please you? Perhaps we share that in common as well, my dear Sansa. I cried many a tear for that poor Tyrell girl. Marrying the boy monster and his baby brother after that. After having someone as lovely to look at as Renly Baratheon."

"I would be glad to see Edwin married, were it not to a dragon" Sansa said scornfully.

She pretended to be prickly here in court, dismissive of the notion of House Stark binding itself to House Targaryen. Tyrion, however, knew for a fact that the child-wife's blood was the least of his wife's concern. Sansa had harbored a secret hope that their Catelyn would capture her brother's eye when choosing a wife for his son. She had escaped Joffery, escaped Ceresi, when she had married him. But Tyrion could never give the little girl that still slept inside his wife a crown. Nor could he stop the tears that came when she learned that Edwin Stark would marry the Targaryen girl rather than her own, precious Catelyn.

"By that I'm sure you mean you would rather see him marry a lion" Tyrion watched Sansa tense as he spoke. She had grown far too comfortable within the halls of Casterly Rock, speaking her mind and directing their household as she pleased. Though her manners were practiced and polished to a deadly edge, it would only take one slip up to drop their house from Robb's graces. "You must put aside this silly idea that Catelyn will be queen, my love. We will make a good match for her, but not with your nephew."

His wife fell silent for a moment, a terse but polite smile on her pretty face A few court goers passed by, their tittering silenced by the cold expression. "I still do not think this should be done"

"And you've voiced your thoughts to your brother. As have I. Were it up to me I'd spare the poor child a wedding." Tyrion shook his head, turning to watch the decorators again. He'd met the bride-to-be earlier that morning as she walked among the gardens with her mother. Rhea Targaryen was a wisp of a girl, tall and slender, built as if she would fall over with the slightest of breezes. She was Targaryen alright though, there was no doubting it when you saw her pale violet eyes and the white blonde curls she kept knitted up into a complicated braid. The child was nothing in comparison to their prince. Edwin was just as tall and well built as his father and grand-father before him, a mess of dark curls, hard jaw-line, and bright Tully eyes. "Seems Robb thinks himself a matchmaker this season, starting with our Targaryen queen. I've heard whispers that he's even considered making matches for that other nephew of yours, and your brother"

"Your Grace!" Before they could continue a page burst into the hall, panting as he rushed to inform King Robb of whatever news he carried. Tyrion paid apt attention as Robb quieted the working men, turning the attention of most of the court to the page. "Lord Greyjoy's ships have been anchored just outside the city. I was sent ahead to inform your majesty of his arrival."

His interest piqued at the mention. It had been a good many years since he'd seen Theon Greyjoy. He rarely ventured outside Casterly Rock and King's Landing these days, and there were few reason for the Iron Born to make an appearance at court. He'd known of their coming, having seen the invitations first hand when he, Sansa, and their children had first arrived at court. From what he recalled the Salt Lord would be bringing along his wife, younger son, and their three daughters.

"Send an Honor Guard to meet them" Robb gave the order, a beaming smile on his face. "Lead by Ser Nathane Tarly. Sixteen men should do it, all of the royal guard. Edwin" Robb turned, searching for his son. He found the prince trying to slip behind a a tapestry. "Please ride with them, meet Theon and his children."

"Yes father" Edwin said with a sullen nod. Tyrion had no doubt the boy was eager to escape his wedding preparations, though he doubted he wished to find his way into an honor guard.

"Your Grace" Tyrion's voice echoed from the balcony. A delightful chill ran down his spine as Robb Stark looked up at him inquisitively. "Might Jamie and I join this Honor Guard? I am eager to see Lord Greyjoy again. I believe the last time we met was after your brother's fall."

"You and your son may join them" Robb nodded.

"Tyrion," Sansa frowned at him from behind questioning blue eyes. "What do you mean to.."

"Nothing, dear wife." Tyrion slid from his chair, hobbling toward the steps and signaling for his son to join him. The boy reluctantly left his sister's side, combing thick blonde hair back into place. "I mean to do as I say. Meet Greyjoy and his brood"

Their guard met the Greyjoy party just as they were stepping through the Mad gate. There were 23 in total, Lord and Lady Greyjoy, one of their sons, and all three of their daughters, and a handful of household guards and a steward. Tyrion found himself quite surprised at just how much older Theon had gotten in twenty odd years since he'd last seen the boy. That first summer at Winterfell, he'd been just a headstrong child with too sharp a sword, swooning after Elyssia Thorne like she were the queen of his heart. Now his face was sharper, the short beard he wore speckled with a few spots of gray. Those deep, Greyjoy eyes were harder as well, no longer lit with arrogance and bravado as they once had been. Theon Greyjoy had become his father's shadow. Tyrion hoped it stopped at appearances.

"Lord Greyjoy" Tyrion rode his horse to the front of their guard, his son closely in step. Prince Edwin drew up solemnly beside them. "May I present Prince Edwin Stark." Edwin gave a short nod of his head. "And my own son, Jamie"

"Lord Lannister" Theon echoed. "Your majesty. I assume this is the Honor Guard Robb insisted upon?"

"It is." Tyrion nodded with a wry smirk. "We've brought horses enough for your family, though I believe it will be more comfortable for some to ride double."

"It will indeed. Allow me to introduce my family before we proceed." Theon laid a hand on the shoulder of the woman who was undoubtedly his wife. She was still beautiful for her age, dark curls showing no signs of gray and almost all of her heart shaped face free of wrinkles and creases. "My wife, Lady Elaina."

"A pleasure, My Lady" Tyrion smiled. Elaina Blackmont, the Hellfire herself. Tyrion wondered if she'd really cut off the ear of a serving girl who'd given insult to House Greyjoy. He wouldn't doubt it judging by the expression on her face.

"As to you, Lord Lannister" Elaina said with a guarded smile. She might have been worn the guise of the Blackmont manta ray by birth, and the Kraken by marriage, but here she was a lioness protecting her cubs.

"Our son, Maron" A strapping young man, the very image of Theon in his youth. Tyrion supposed this must have been the younger of Theon's twin sons, as the older one would be left on Pyke to oversee the unruly islands in their lord's absence.

"Lord Lannister" The boy was bolder than he gave him credit for, speaking before Tyrion could give his pleasantries. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"All good I hope" Tyrion smiled.

"Not all of it. But it's a pleasure all the same" Maron grinned. He admired the boy's cheek, though his words echoed with Theon's childhood self-centered arrogance. He truly was his father's son, tall, sporting dark curls and the dark gray eyes of House Greyjoy. It was a pity he was already married to some Iron Born woman, otherwise Tyrion would have pushed to have him married to one of the many Lannister cousins.

"And finally, our daughters." The girls were lined up neatly next to their mother, all in perfect condition despite have just left a longship after a journey that took several weeks. "Annette, the younger one on the end. Elasia, just here in the blue. And our oldest, Caielle"

Both Elasia and Annette took after their father, sharing dusty brown hair and dark gray eyes. They were pretty enough, the older girl more so. Elasia must have been thirteen or fourteen and Annette couldn't have been more than eleven. Both were relatively short, though at their ages it wouldn't be out of the question for the two of them to gain an inch or two more. Caielle, on the other hand, took all but her eyes from her mother. She shared Elaina's dark curls, though hers spilled in neat disarray around her shoulders, framing a soft face. Watchful gray eyes, lacking the dark depths of her father's and replacing it with the softer color of a cold sea, flickered from face to face. She must have been seventeen, nineteen at the most. Where her sisters were of a height with their mother, Caielle rose above both of them and Elaina as well, coming to a nearly equal height with her older brother. Not unpleasantly tall for a woman, but it would take a slightly unusually tall man to look down on her.

"It's a pleasure, Lord Lannisters. Your Grace" Elasia curtsied prettily, her eyes focused intently on Edwin.

"A pleasure indeed" Caielle was much more confident in her position than her sister. She was the eldest daughter of a man named warden of the North Shore and the icy seas that crashed against it, a woman expected to marry into another warden house, unlike her sisters who would both remain on the isles. Caielle knew what was expected of her, what she wanted, and he had no doubt she had some inkling of how to get it.

"Hadwin, the horses" Ser Nathan Tarly, made his presence known, riding to the front of the party, white cloak of the Kingsguard flowing out gently behind him. "Lord Greyjoy, by the orders of His Majesty, King Robb Stark, we have brought several horses from the King's own stables. You may have your choice of them, of course."

"Of course" Theon nodded as a young guard brought forth the horses. He took the reigns of one, handing them to his son."Elaina"

His wife nodded, allowing his hand to hoist herself into the saddle. She sat prettily atop the horse, holding the creature steady as her younger daughter was lifted up to sit with her. Maron took a bay horse, his sister Elasia joining him atop it.

"Lady Caielle" Tyrion turned, finding his son had dismounted, holding his horse in hand gently. "Would you do me the honor of riding with me, My Lady"

He'd half expected her to refuse, but Tyrion felt a smug pride rise inside him as Caielle nodded, accepting his son's hand gently. He might be stunted and disfigured, but thanks to Sansa's prettiness and his Lannister blood their son was not. Jamie held the young woman's hand lightly as he lead her to the horse, helping her into his saddle with ease before climbing gracefully up after her. A soft pink lingered on the young Lady Greyjoy's face as Jamie handled the reigns easily, encouraging her quietly to rest her hands on him should she need balancing.

The party set off toward the Red Keep, keeping a steady procession through the heart of the city. Tyrion found himself in step with Elaina Greyjoy and her young daughter, watching the child marvel with delight at the colors and sounds surrounding her. Elaina, however, was not distracted by the wealth of new sounds and sights. Her eyes were trained watchfully on his son and her oldest daughter.

"Your son is quite the gentleman" Elaina said quietly, inclining her head toward Jamie's horse. He had ridden ahead of them by several paces, keeping an easy trot with Edwin and Maron Greyjoy.

"His mother would have his head were he anything else" Tyrion responded with a nod. Somewhere in the back of his head a voice wondered if Sansa would oppose Theon Greyjoy's daughter becoming a Lannister. He doubted she wouldn't, despite being a Stark, the later years of her life had been spent in his sister's court where Sansa had been taught that status and power was everything. Theon Greyjoy was a good friend to her brother, but he had no doubt his wife would consider the man's daughter below their son. He, however, could do what he liked. And if he chose to marry Jamie to a Greyjoy then he would do as he pleased.

"A fitting trait for the future Lord Lannister" Elaina hushed Annette as she reached for something in one of the stalls, assuring the child they would have plenty of time for trinkets. "I suppose he behaves as such to all young ladies of the court?"

"Only the ones he likes" The sly smile on Elaina's face told him he'd answered correctly. It seemed Robb Stark wasn't the only noble playing matchmaker. Tyrion could almost see the wheels turning in the woman's head. She must have been planning who her daughter would be introduced to during the wedding since receiving the invitation.

"I've heard Casterly Rock has an extensive library, one that you've built on every subject in the world" He knew the woman was only sending out roots, touching what she thought she could find value in for her daughter, but there was sinister reminder of Cersei in her words. Tyrion still had sore spot from his sister's reign of terror, and though Elaina Greyjoy could hardly be as terrifying a beast as Cersei, largely dependent on the fact that she had no twin brother to sin with, she was an imposing woman.

"It does and I have. I find books to be a delightful pastime." Tyrion nodded. "There is so much knowledge in the world, and I can only hope that I might collect it all," He decided to feed into her questioning, figuring it would never hurt to plant seeds in her soil, lest it turn into a profitable marriage for his son. "I hope Jamie will take up the same passion. He does love reading, but only on certain topics. And never for long, the boy is far too full of energy to sit still long enough to read. Do your children enjoy reading, my lady?"

"My boys do not. Rodrik finds himself far too busy to be bothered with books, and though Maron does enjoy it the most you'll find him tucked away with is a diagram of a ship's hull and a quill to make notes on how to build it stronger." So Theon's second son considered himself an engineer. Tyrion made a note to inquire about the boys designs before they set sail for Pyke once more. "Elasia prefers her needlework and Annette is still young enough to only enjoy illustrated books. But Caielle would live in a library if you'd let her."

"The Red Keep does keep an extraordinarily extensive library. I shall ask the Grand Maester to pull a selection of books she might enjoy and have them sent to her rooms" Tyrion had no time to gauge whether or not she was pleased by his answer, as they had reached the gates of the Red Keep. Robb had come out to greet them, standing next to his queen. Rickon and Pax Stark had joined him, though neither looked particularly excited.

"Theon" Robb strode forward as Lord Greyjoy dismounted, clasping the man in a hug as if he were his own blood. "It's been far too long." The king took notice of the rest of the party, namely Maron Greyjoy, who had positioned himself behind his father. "You must be Maron"

"Yes your grace" Maron answered neatly. Tyrion missed the rest of the exchange as a man helped him from his horse.

"And Lady Caielle" Robb had turned his attention on the oldest girl, smiling as Jamie helped her from the horse. "Still keeping the isles under hand for me as their queen?"

"Of course your grace" The girl smiled prettily, the moment the King's attention had turned from her she gave a polite nod to Jamie and slipped away to join her sisters and mother. Elaisa stood on her toes to whisper into her sister's ear, frowning when Caielle shook her head.

"Wonderful" Robb smiled, grabbing Theon by the shoulder. "Come inside. I've already had rooms prepared for you as you asked. I hope you don't mind that I gave your daughters their own quarters. Jeyne thought they might want to entertain some of the other young ladies at court while they were here and insisted on it"

"Of course not. It may do them some good." Tyrion caught the flash of disdain on Elaina Greyjoy's face as her husband answered.

"Jamie" Tyrion called his son to him as the king lead the Greyjoy party into the castle. "Stay on your toes. I have a sneaking suspicion this wedding will not be all that it seems."


	6. Chapter 5 -Little Lions-

Wearing a cloak was an awful idea, Caielle decided as she made her way carefully through the bustling crowd that had crammed itself into the length of the street. The sunshine was hot and heavy on her back, burning through the dark blue cloak she'd taken from the King Robb's Castle and leaving a sheen of sweat on her skin. Underneath she wore a summer gown, made from airy, blue silk that felt like water as it shifted over her body, but she couldn't remove the cloak within sight of the Red Keep.

Her mother would be furious when she noticed her absence. Caielle had crept out from the kitchen entrance, sneaking through a rusted gate that lead from the cook's garden to the narrow dirt path that ran the length of the castle before meeting a small road filled with houses that rented out rooms to the Red Keep's servants and the few taverns they frequented. She'd left unnoticed by all but two guardsmen stationed at the gate leading onto the road, and both had turned their heads as soon as they saw the small, silver key she'd slipped out of the steward's pocket.

It wasn't as if she were sneaking off to see some peasant lover or plot to steal Rhea Targaryen's soon-to-be queenship. Caielle merely wanted a taste of King's Landing without the constant looming of her father's guards or her mother's watchful eye. They'd been in King's Landing three days, and the only excursion Elaina Greyjoy had allowed was to visit Baelor's sept to see the house of gods they did not worship. The Red Keep was tedious and boring, filled only with people who had no interest in the outside world, as their sole focus was their gloomy prince who didn't even seem as if he __wanted__ to be married. Besides, she had her dagger hidden neatly in its sheath, tucked inside one of the calf-high boots she wore.

A sudden shift in the movement of the crowd forced Caielle to the side, pressing her up against a display of colored fabric. She had used the Grand Maester's maps to choose this market specifically for the fact that it was close to the castle, but still far enough from the main road that there was little risk of castle guardsmen or her father's men finding her. The distance from the most populated road had given hope that the crowd would be thinner, though it was only proving to be faster and more cramped than the main road.

"Ouch!" Caielle hissed in pain as her toes were stepped on by a rather hefty man dressed in finery.

"Excuse you, girl" The man turned up his nose as he passed. He bumped his shoulder into hers purposefully, knocking her further into the display and causing her hood to slip down.

She glared at his retreating back, struggling to correct her hair, combing her fingers through the strands that had come loose from her braided hairstyle. The city was crowded, yes, but she'd never expected its people to be so careless and rude. With a huff of breath, Caielle gave up on her hair, choosing to simply smooth the strands down and continue on her way.

"Not finding King's Landing to your liking, Lady Greyjoy?" Caielle spun as fingers gripped her shoulder, ready to reach for her dagger. To her surprise, her assailant was a recognizable face

"Lord Lannister" Caielle said, pretending she hadn't begun to reach for her weapon. "What brings you here?"

"I suppose not the same thing that has brought you here without your parent's knowledge. And please, call me Jamie. I will not be Lord Lannister until my father takes his final breath" The blonde man smiled, amusement dancing in his blue eyes. "Your mother is distraught, I hope you know. She nearly fainted when your sister appeared for tea with the queen without you"

"Elasia didn't know where I was going to begin with" Caielle said, biting back the sharper retort that had come to mind. "I'm eighteen, they can hardly keep me locked in castles forever."

"They could if they wanted. Lord Tully suggested your mother lock you in your rooms when he heard." Jamie's amusement only seemed to grow at the furious expression on her face.

"My lord" One of the guardsmen who'd accompanied him spoke quietly, having emerged from the throng of people. "Would you have us return Lady Greyjoy to the Red Keep at once?"

Caielle braced herself, preparing to defend herself. She was as much a noble lady as he was a lord, and he had no business commanding his guards to escort her against her will. Jamie, however, surprised her. "No No, the lady merely wished to explore. I shall escort her to her quarters myself." The guardsman seemed as baffled as she was as the lordling continued. "Return to the castle and give word to Lord and Lady Greyjoy that their daughter is perfectly safe. I asked her if she might like to see the city and she agreed, though it slipped our attention to notify anyone of our departure. You found us just as we were returning to the Keep. Go"

"I….yes, Lord Lannister" The man hurried off, his crimson cloak swishing along behind him as he went. His companions, two much broader soldiers, remained in place.

"The two of you are dismissed. I believe I am quite capable of escorting Lady Greyjoy." Jamie waved them away, watching as the men gave skeptical looks. "Your presence is not needed, I assure you. Your swords would be better put to use defending my sister. King's Landing is far safer than being left unattended in the royal court." Before she'd realized it, Jamie had unclasped the pin holding her cloak together, slipping the heavy fabric off her shoulders and thrusting it toward the guards. "Now that she is in better company, I doubt Lady Greyjoy will be needed this" They nodded, taking the cloak and scurrying off.

Caielle waited until the two men were out of sight before speaking again. "Your sister has more guards then she'd know what to do with. I saw them with her this morning for breakfast" She narrowed her eyes. "They'll be of little use following around a girl who already has twenty men dedicated to parade her around the castle"

"Sharp mouthed, hm?" Jamie said, amused. Caielle reddened with embarrassment. Her mother had spent most of the journey to the city instructing her daughters on proper court mannerisms and what not to do while in the presence of the royal court. Though she hadn't been paying much attention to the directions, Caielle was certain "insulting court member's families" was on the "do not under any circumstances" list. Luckily enough, Jamie merely seemed amused. "Don't look so worried, my Lady. My mother has always been sincere in her desire to protect my sister from any circumstances. Catelyn hardly goes anywhere outside of Casterly Rock without a small army of men surrounding her."

"I'm sure if Lady Lannister deems it necessary then it must be so" Caielle chose her words carefully, Jamie might have been amused by one slight, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be offended by another.

"Lady Greyjoy, please. I already know you are well versed in polite conversation. You need not be so formal. We are not, after all, in the King's Court" Jamie smiled. He offered his arm, waving a hand to indicate the street in front of them as he spoke again, "Shall we, Lady Greyjoy. I think it best to move on before your parents or mine send those guards back"

Caielle linked her arm through his, allowing the young man to lead them through the market place, heading for the main gates of the Red Keep"I'm sorry, My Lord. But I can't seem to gather exactly what the purpose of this is. My mother will still be furious, even having received word that I ventured out with you and not alone"

"Jamie." He said again. "Not Lord Lannister, and not 'My Lord'"

"Jamie" She repeated. "If you insist then I must ask you call me Caielle. Lady Greyjoy is my mother, and after her it will be my brother's wife. I am a Greyjoy, but only temporarily."

"Then it will be Lady Caielle" Jamie said, leading them around a particularly robust couple bending over a fruit stand. My mother would have my head if she heard I was calling noble ladies by their names and not their titles."

"Then Lord Jamie, it shall be" Caielle countered. "I doubt you've met my mother, but court manners are of dire importance to her well-being"

"I've no doubt" Jamie smiled in amusement. "Lady Elaina Greyjoy isn't called the 'Hellfire' for just anything"

They walked in silence for a moment, pushing easily through the streets as people quickly stepped out of their way. As a Lannister, Jamie was sure to be well known within King's Landing. Lord Lannister had been made an adviser to the king almost immediately after Robb Stark took the throne, and as a result spent a large amount of the year within its walls. Casterly Rock was run by Lannister cousins in his absence, so it was no wonder that his wife and children spend those months in King's Landing as well.

"Why did you follow me today, Lord Jamie?" Caielle asked as they hesitated to watch a street performer tossing fire from his mouth. I highly doubt my mother rounded up all of the noble lordlings at the notice of my absence, and you would hardly have any reason to go out of your way to find me when His Grace assigned a large number of men to my Father's command while we visit."

"This is correct. Your father alerted his men to be on the lookout for any signs of his runaway daughter. And while that might be sufficient in Pyke, where your face is well known and your power feared, it may not hold true in King's Landing. My father knew this, and asked me to find you before any harm should come to you, My Lady. The crown city is a dangerous place, even for a woman of noble birth" He answered without a hint of amusement.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, your father hasn't the slightest clue what I'm capable of." Caielle felt annoyance rise to her voice. "If I could not care for myself I would have asked for an escort. Any vagrant who hassled me would soon learn that noble ladies aren't all sugar and spice."

"Is that so?" Jamie inquired. He smirked. "Have a sword hidden somewhere inside that dress, Lady Caielle?"

"A dagger actually" She knew her voice was sharp, but she had tired of his assumption that she could not protect herself. "And yes, my parents know I have it"

"A dagger?" He chuckled lightly. "My dear, Lady Greyjoy, I think you'll fit right in here"


	7. Author's Note 2 -Questions on Sansa-

_A/N: To reply to a review left by anonymous user "Kazetoame" on why would Robb not annul the marriage of Sansa to Tyrion Lannister. This choice was one on my part for several reasons, the first of which has to do with political ties. House Lannister was crucial in Joffrey's defense of King's Landing, and their wealth is what kept King's Landing alive during Robert Baratheon's reign. Now there are headcanon elements that I'm going to include as I build the lore of my world (if there's any other confusion so far, the timeline I posted gave a general outline of what has occurred) and I do plan to tell more through storytelling and more outlines of sorts._

 _To me Sansa's character represents growth. The acceptance of one's situation, and adapting to survive. As you will see as I show more of Sansa's character in my universe, she is incredibly strong. She met a challenge, her marriage to a man she despised, with courage rather than fear. If there was one thing Cersei Lannister taught Lord Stark's daughter, it was that power is everything. With it you can be anyone, do anything, have whatever your heart desires. Sansa was not dealt a winning hand, but to me what would have set her apart as a character would be her absolute will to live. In my world, the one I'm building for_ Winter Reigns _, Sansa is not a victim. She is not a prisoner of war, or an unwilling participant in someone else's games. She took the torment that Cersei was trying to give her and she turned it into strength. She adapted, grew into herself. Instead of the frightened little bird, the pretty plaything Joffrey had tried to make her, Sansa became Lady of Casterly Rock. Mother to the children of Tyrion Lannister, it's lord. Her son will have more wealth than most could dream of, her daughter will marry a high lord and keep his castle. Sansa took what she had, a pool of blood and broken hope, and turned it into the foundation she would build upon for the rest of her life._

 _That's why Robb didn't annul the marriage in my story._

 _A new chapter will be going up today or tomorrow, as soon as I find the time to put the finishing touches on it. Thank you for reading, and please feel free to give me any feedback you'd like. I'm open to suggestions, because only through practice and criticism can I become a better writer._


	8. Chapter 6 -Rickon Stark-

Though Rickon loved his brother, he hated his castle. Years of treachery and horror left the walls stained with blood and betrayal. The halls were filled with silent cries of the lives that had walked among them, empty rooms kept locked to hide the remnants of the occupants that were best left forgotten. Sins of Dragons, Stags, and Lions were hidden in secret corners, tucked away from the Kingdom they had destroyed so long ago.

The first night they were in King's Landing, Pax had found the broken skull, hidden in a dark hallway near the kitchens. He'd carried it to their rooms, wrapped in the tattered cloak he'd found with it, proudly showing it to Rickon as if it were a merit to his name. Rickon could see the skull had been crushed on the right side, just under the poor bastard's eye, likely in some battle or another that had cost him his life. He caught Pax wondering outloud to himself more than once whether the skull belonged to a Dragon King, those before them, or maybe even the boy nightmare that had plagued the realm just 20 years before.

"Pax. You know where the Bastard King is buried" Lord Umber scoffed, casting his wife a scathing look as he berated her child. "Besides, the beastling choked to death at his wedding feast, he wasn't lucky enough to meet a man who would cave in his skull as that poor bugger did."

"No one's opened his tomb for two decades. Maybe it was lonely and found its way here" Pax said, tucking the skull back into the cloak. Rickon, like all of the Stark's men who had traveled with them, scoffed at the idea. Robb's first act as king was to burn the body of the Witch Queen, and have the tomb of her bastard son sealed behind layers of heavy rock. Legally, and by the rules of the faith he was set upon, Robb could do no harm to the boy king's grave, and there was no sense in it anyway, he'd been dead for almost two years before Robb took the throne. Cersei Lannister was another story. The faith had anointed her unholy, corrupted as she lay with her own brother and bore him children. She'd been killed in the siege of King's Landing, slain by the hand of Lyra Mormont. When her body had been found, splayed upon the steps leading to her chambers, Robb had refused any Lannister request to bury her within Casterly Rock. Instead he'd gathered every mark of Lannister he could find. The tapestries, rugs, clothing, toys from the rooms of Cersei's children, Joffrey's playthings, chairs padded with crimson and gold, and piled them high in the central courtyard of the Red Keep. There, at the base of that great statued display of the Lions' pride, he laid the body of their Queen, and gathered his lords to watch. By the time they'd all gathered her body had been rotting for days in the hot son, but still Robb waited. Though it had been 20 years before, there were still those that gossiped in whispers at the local taverns of the flames that licked the sky as the Witch Queen burned.

"Uncle Rickon," The small voice of Nimne Umber drew Rickon's attention to her. She was a shy little thing, all brown curls, Arrya's long face, and soft brown eyes. "Could it be her? The Witch Queen? Nanna says that Lady Mormont hit her really hard on the head, and that's why she died." Nimne's wide eyes flickered to the skull that Pax had concealed. "That head has a big hole in it. Like hers would have"

"Child" Jordayne Umber said. "When King Robb burned Cersei Lannister, he left nothing but ash and shattered bone to send back to Casterly Rock, so that she could never curse Westeros with her evil again. Whoever that skull belonged to was dead years before Cersei ever popped into the world alongside that damned brother of hers. Probably some dragon knight. Or one of the Mad King's victims."

Nimne fell silent, returning to playing with the small doll her mother had bought her in the market that morning. The others in the room returned to their talking and jesting, Lyra Mormont and the Bolton boy going back to their complicated naval strategies in the game of _Man o' War_ they'd been playing. Pax, however, remained looking into the empty sockets of his skull. Rickon watched him for a moment, seeing the light flicker in his violet eyes as he examined his treasure.

"Rickon?" The boy finally said quietly. "Do you think whoever this belonged to went missing...without ever being found until I came to King's Landing?"

Rickon hesitated. "I don't know. Could be anyone. Some say the Mad King liked to keep the skulls of his victims like his family kept the skulls of their dragons. He could be some knight who died in a tourney. Or an ancient of the First Men who died in battle with the things beyond the wall."

"However I'll die, they'll forget me like they did him" Pax said quietly. "The bastard son of Arrya Stark."

"Who's been feeding you that shit, Pax?" Rickon asked, angrily. There was no doubt in his mind that Jordayne Umber was the culprit. "You're a Stark. Bran has already told you he means to give you Westwatch once you've become a knight. Then you'll be Lord Stark of Westwatch, liege to the Starks of Winterfell. Your own Castle, Pax"

Pax nodded, finally tucking the skull back into the cloak. His attention turned to Rickon fully. "Uncle Robb says that Uncle Bran wants you to find a wife while you're here. Have you met any you like yet?"

Rickon nearly cursed under his breath, He should have known Pax would find out about his discussion with Bran, though he assumed it would be the boy's uncanny ability to just disappear when he wanted, not from his own brother selling him out.

"You're eighteen Pax, shouldn't you be searching for some lady to take off to Westwatch with you?" Rickon smiled when Pax blushed. "Have you found some noble lady to court while we're here?"

"I don't know" Pax shrugged. "Lord Tyrell's daughter is pretty. And so is Holland Frey's cousin, and his sister too"

"So Lucinda Tyrell, Maribel Frey, and Isabal Tully" Rickon chuckled. "Quite a growing list you have there."

"What about you?" Pax leaned against a foot stool. "I told you, you tell me"

"Hm" Rickon had to think for a second. "I Think you're right about Lucinda Tully. Iilany Martell is alright"

"Have you met Lord Greyjoy's daughters?" Pax asked, resting his chin on his arms.

"They've arrived?" Rickon raised an eyebrow. He'd heard that the Iron Born's ships would be arriving, but he hadn't expected them so soon. "And how did you manage to meet them if they've been here a few short days?"

"I was with Uncle Robb when he met Lord Greyjoy at the gates. He asked him to join him in the throne room, and Queen Jeyne asked Lady Elaina to tea, so Robb sent me to take his daughters to their quarters, and Lord Lannister sent his son with us." Pax recounted his story quickly. "Jamie Lannister introduced me to them while we were walking."

"I met them too!" Nimne had wandered over again, clutching her doll to her chest. "I lost Miss Pocket and Nanna was helping me find her. And we ran into Miss Annette in the courtyard with her sister Lady Say….Lady Ca….Lady…."

"Caielle, darling. Her name is Caielle" Nanna, the older woman who took care of Nimne when Arrya was busy, corrected the young girl.

"Yeah! Her. They were really nice. And Cai...Cale found Miss Pocket in a tree. And she was all torn so she fixed her dress" Nimne held out the doll, showing a line of neat, even stitches near the bottom of the skirt.

"Lady Caielle, my Lady. She is the eldest daughter of Lord Greyjoy." Nanna corrected again.

"Yeah. Lady" Nimne nodded. "Uncle Rickon, you and Pax should come with us tomorrow. I'm going to the godswood to play with Miss Annette. Mama said I could. And Lady...Annette's older sisters will be there too."

"What my dear lady means to say, is that she would like to invite you to her meeting with Lady Caielle Greyjoy and her dear sisters, Misses Elasia and Annette Greyjoy, tomorrow just after lunch." Nanna said breathily.

"Perhaps." Rickon smiled, ruffling Nimne's hair. "I may just have to see how great Lady Caielle is at rescuing dolls from trees.

 _A/N: As promised, your chapter update! Finished way sooner than I thought it was. I hope you enjoy 3_

 _Also, Hello Marah! Sorry I can't PM you, it's very difficult when I'm uploading from an iPad and copy/paste from a google docs app. So nice to hear from you again! And I'm glad you like the story and my view of Sansa's character 3 cheers for reading darling._


	9. Chapter 7 -The Old Gods-

"The Godswood is beautiful, is it not, Lady Caielle?" Caielle withheld a sigh as the septa assigned to look after Annette, a young woman called Rosmynd, chirped in her direction. "It's been thinned down over the years, but His Grace wants to plant saplings from the North to expand it to its former glory."

"It's…..something" The trees seemed sad to Caielle, having been thinned and cut as those in the South lost faith in the Old Gods. The great forest was now a small garden a the best, and even then there were still small statues of the Crone and the Mother scattered about the wildflowers.

"Why did it get so small?" Annette, ever curious, asked the Septa. The woman lit up with surprised glee.

"It has shrunk over the years, some due to fire, others to men. Very few people followed the Old Gods in the south before His Grace was crowned." Septa Rosmynd "You do not follow the Old Gods on the islands, do you my Lady"

"We do not" Caielle said shortly.

"Kneeling at the base of a tree seems a bit barbaric to me, and to those who follow the Seven. It's a marvel King Robert Baratheon or his son did not burn it when they took the throne. Seven knows we could have used the extra land for farming." The woman looked around the trees, her eyes focusing on the narrow path that lead further in towards the Heart Tree.

"Barbaric?" Caielle turned her eyes on the woman. "I'm sure anyone who doesn't kneel and sing to gilded statues and conform to your practices is barbaric."

"My Lady, I meant no offense…" The woman stuttered.

"You meant no offense?" She said sharply. "Do you know how we worship the Drowned God in the iron islands? We stand amongst the waves with our oils and tributes to the dead. We bless our homes, our ships, even our children with blessed water of the sea. The waves speak to us, and we to them, all in order to server our God and protect him from the Storm God who throws ships into rocks and tosses men overboard. Our priests are drowned, and brought back from the dead by our God to lead our faiths. Is that barbaric to you? I'm sure it must be when your entire faith revolves around your gilded man-made statues who shine of greed-dug gold.

"I apologize, My Lady" Septa Rosmynd bowed low, humility on her face. "I should not have spoken out of turn. All religions are respected in King's Landing, and that should be practice in all of the Seven Kingdoms."

"If your temper tells me correct, you must be Lady Greyjoy" A new voice joined them, wafting in from the small bridge that lead into the entrance of the Godswood. Caielle turned, finding that it belonged to a young woman, crossing over with two much younger men, an elderly woman, and a small child. She recognized the child as Nimne Umber, the little girl who'd befriended Annette the day before. If the matching hair color and eyes between her and the older woman had anything to say, she was in the presence of her mother.

The woman must have seen her confusion, as she promptly introduced herself and her companions. "Lady Greyjoy, a pleasure to meet you. I am Arya Umber, you met my daughter and her Nanna yesterday in the courtyard."

"Of course" Caielle nodded. "A pleasure, Lady Umber."

"Indeed" She smiled. "You know Nimne and Nanna. And Pax tells me you were introduced by the Young Lord Lannister just the other day"

She knew she'd remembered him from somewhere. It must have been him that accompanied her and her sisters along with Jamie Lannister. Pax nodded a greeting shyly, refusing to look directly at her as he did so and instead searching the trees. Caielle could guess he was looking for Elasia, who'd been significantly friendlier the first time they'd met. Unfortunately for him her sister had decided to take an outing with a few other Ladies within the court that morning.

"And my brother, Rickon Stark. I do believe you've met him as well" Caielle's attention was drawn to the final companion of Lady Umber. She'd seen Rickon Stark at a distance, usually in the company of either Pax or the King. They'd never spoken directly, having been surrounded by others in the same company. He'd always seemed gloomy and disinterested in court, but today he was smiling softly.

"What is _that_ " Annette said suddenly as a large, black shape appeared behind Rickon. "CAIELLE!"

Caielle heard her sister shriek and dive behind her, clinging to the back of her dress as the wolf sat itself next to Rickon Stark. Septa Rosmynd gave a terrified gasp, swooning and leaning against a nearby tree. The Direwolf was huge, standing at half of Rickon's height as he was _sitting._ The creature cocked its head to the side, as if intrigued by the little girl's cry and the Septa's surprise.

"Oh...don't mind him" Rickon looked down, running a hand through the fur on the wolf's head. "His name is Shaggy. He doesn't bite"

She was stunned. She'd heard stories of course, her father liked to recount the day the Stark Direwolves had been found, lying next to their dead mother. She knew the King had one, as had all of his siblings at one point or another. Her father had told her that most of the wolves had died or been killed, and while some were bound to be living she'd never expected to see one in King's Landing.

"He's beautiful" Caielle smiled. The wolf yawned, stretching his jaw open to reveal gleaming white teeth. "Does he go with you everywhere?"

"Most places" Rickon shrugged. "Robb's wolf...oh sorry, King Robb's wolf, Greywind, is lazier and likes to stay in his kennel, so it surprises people when Shaggy follows me around."

"My father used to tell me about the wolves. I always wanted to meet the one they called Nymeria" Caielle nodded. Realization struck her as she turned to Lady Umber. "If Lord Rickon and King Robb are you brothers...you must be Arya Stark, correct?"

"Arya of House Stark, now Lady Umber" Lady Umber smiled. "Nymeria was your father's least favorite next to Shaggydog. She gave him quite a few nips on the hand for straying too close to her."

"He mostly just told us how beautiful they were" Caielle smiled. "He wasn't wrong"

Rickon looked down at his wolf, nudging the back of its neck. Slowly, it stood to its full height and stepped cautiously over towards Caielle, sniffing the air as it went. Annette gave a whine as the wolf reached them, planting itself directly in front of Caielle and cocking its head to the side once again.

"May I?" She looked at Rickon, holding her hand up.

"Of course. He won't bite. He likes pets." Rickon nodded.

Caielle ran her hand slowly over the top of Shaggy's head, watching the big golden eyes of the wolf trace the movement of her wrist. He tilted his head into her touch, tongue lolling out when she scratched behind his ears. She'd always loved those stories, having demanded every bit of reading she could find on Direwolves and Mammoths and all the other creatures that lived North of the wall.

"Have you ever seen a creature from the North, Lady Greyjoy?" Lady Umber asked, watching her with narrowed eyes. "Surely you've seen an Ice Seal. Or at the very least a northern hare."

"Ice seals rarely leave the far shore, and do not stray close to the lands my father watches. " Caielle answered, straightening herself and allowing Shaggy to return to Rickon's side. "Though once when I was a child a mammoth calf was caught by storm currents and dragged out to see. It washed up on the shore of Blacktyde. It had died of course, but it was brought to Pyke for our Maester to see."

"I see" Lady Umber nodded. "In Last Hearth we see a few direwolves that have made their way over the weaker parts of the Wall, or swam around its edge to move south. A seal skin shows up with a trader every so often, and we've seen Moss Elk often enough, they're not dangerous if you avoid them so we let them be"

"Moss Elk?" Annette looked up from where she had wandered to a stone bench to play with Nimne and her doll. "Maester Sryr and Nan never told me any stories about Moss Elk"

"That's because they've only just appeared, child" Lady Umber said. "The Night's Watch figure they must have lived way up beyond the wall, further than anyone's ever traveled. But something has made them migrate down here"

"What do they look like?" Annette's eyes were wide with interest.

"They're twice the size of a normal elk, and are dark brown and shaggy like a mutt. Their antlers are covered in thick, fuzzy moss. So much that it hangs down and swings while they walk." Lady Umber smiled. "Perhaps you'll visit us one day and see one for yourself"

Annette smiled brightly, returning to dancing her doll alongside Nimne. Caielle could faintly hear their chatter about visiting each other's homes.

"I understand you have quite an interest in wildlife" Lady Umber said, waving Caielle over to a bench. She sat as her son and brother wandered off further along the path.

"I do. Unfortunately there is little variety on the islands, so I do not often get the chance to see them in person. As I said, ice sharks swim down the coast, there are Hellrays a ways off the furthest coast of Old Wyk, but I've only been allowed to see them once with my Aunt Asha." Caielle lowered herself neatly onto the bench.

"I see," Lady Umber nodded politely. "What, might I ask, is a Hellray?"

"It's a large manta ray, blood red in color. If it stings you it leaves blistering on the skin as if it's been burned." She answered. "Nasty creatures"

"No doubt" Caielle watched as her companion glanced to the sky. The sun was nearing its peak, shining brightly onto them. "Nimne was hoping to visit the markets today. Would you mind if Annette accompanied her? Of course you are welcome to join us yourself"

"Annette may join you, but I may not. I'm afraid I have an obligation to Lord and Lady Lannister this evening. " She denied politely.

"I see" Lady Umber said sharply. She stood up, smoothing her dress. "Nimne, come along darling."

"You may go as well, Annnette. Take Septa Rosmynd with you." Caielle said, watching as the woman left her sister and Nimne from the clearing. Footsteps alerted her as they approached, causing her to spin around.

"Excuse my sister. She's a bit prickly." It was Rickon Stark, having lost the company of his nephew as the other boy raced after his mother. "I'm afraid she isn't accustomed to being out of Last Hearth, and she only wishes to return when she does"

"I was under the impression she disliked it there" Caielle watched the retreating figures for a moment longer. "She certainly doesn't seem happy to be married"

"I'm sure she's not. But Robb is bound to nothing if not tradition. He wouldn't have her return to Winterfell with a child and no husband to speak of. " Rickon shrugged. "You would probably understand more than I would, being sent from your home to marry a literal stranger more than half your age."

"Half?" Caielle gaped for a second.

He nodded with a slight smile. "Jordayne Umber was born the year Arya turned twelve. It's a wonder she didn't declare herself sterile and march herself back to Winterfell before she even consummated her marriage. Gods knows she wouldn't put up with it if she hadn't had a child."

"My father always told me his Grace was traditional and honor-consumed but he was just. Surely if your sister had truly despised Lord Umber she would have…" Caielle stopped as Rickon raised an eyebrow. "A child. You only referred to one, though she has three. You were referring to Pax, weren't you?"

"I was. Robb promised Arya that should she marry Jordayne Umber without fuss, Pax would be made a Stark of Winterfell. If she'd refused, she would have been left to her devices in Winterfell, probably helping Bran out with whatever she could and trapezing around the forest. But, if she hadn't been married, Pax would still be a Snow. He'd have no life outside of Winterfell, and no chance anywhere else to be anything but a bastard. Now, he's still a bastard, but he carries the Stark name" Rickon explained, feeding his wolf bits of something out of his hand.

"That's...that's" Caielle stumbled for the words.

"Terrible? Despicable? Disgusting? It is." He nodded again, watching her with cool, blue eyes. "But don't get me wrong, Arya enjoys having a household to command. Lord Umber spends most of his time sniffing at my brother's heals so she has Last Hearth to herself. Bran likes to say that Jon and Nimne just sprang from her one day, without Jordayne involved at all. Her marriage saved Pax, and that's all she cares about"

Rickon started to leave, taking large strides toward the path leading out of the forest. Caielle stopped him, jumping to her feet and calling after him. "Why did you tell me all of this"

She narrowed her eyes at him as he looked toward her. "I don't know" He shrugged, smiling easily. "You just seem a little lost here I suppose. I wanted to remind you that it's not all shining gold and silver"


	10. Chapter 8 -Socialite-

With the majority of the wedding preparations finished, Queen Jeyne was finally able to throw her parties, teas, and gatherings for the nobility. There had been three events that morning alone, starting with a group breakfast in the southern parlor, moving onto a garden party in the godswood, and ending out just before midday with tea in the Queen's solar. Being the youngest, Annette was sent off to play with other children in court as soon as breakfast was over. Elaisia and Caielle on the other hand, were required to be at their mother's side during most of the events, and unfortunately for them Elaina Greyjoy wanted to be at all of them.

"Mother, why does her Grace insist on having a second tea setting this early in the afternoon, surely she means to have guests at dinner as well" Elasia's voice whined as she followed at their mother's heels.

"Hush, Elasia, Queen Jeyne is doing a lovely job of keeping her guests entertained." Their mother scolded her, frowning as Elasia bent to adjust her shoe. "Why can't you behave like your sister, Caielle hasn't said one word about sore feet or aching hands or chipped nails. She's acting the part of a proper lady"

In reality, Caielle simply didn't have the energy to argue with her mother, seeing as she'd spent most of the night hidden away in the library with Grand Maester Harwell when her mother had thought her to be in bed. Her late night endeavor into the history of King's Landing had earned her a rude awakening that morning, and the sluggish headache that had followed her for the larger part of the day.

"She just wants to see Lord Jamie and Lord Rickon" Elasia said, eyes shooting a glare in Caielle's direction. "All Lady Catelyn talks about is how Caielle spends so much time with her brother. And Annette said she touched that beast of Lord Rickon's in the garden"

"It's a direwolf, Elasia. About as equally a beast as you are. And it's not a garden it's God's Wood, the holy place of your king" Caielle snapped.

"Moth-" Elasia began to protest.

"Both of you stop" Their mother gave them a sharp glare. "Elasia, your sister touching a direwolf is no different than her chasing seals around Pyke, the thing did not eat her, as you would have liked." She turned her gaze on Caielle. "And you, you are a noble lady of House Greyjoy, there is no dignity in calling your sister names."

"Shall I poison her instead? Seems that was the noble thing to do in Queen Cersei's time" She uttered the words without meaning to, clamping her mouth shut as her mother spun to glare are her. Before Lady Greyjoy could reprimand her daughter she was caught in place by another voice.

"Do all Krakens have such claws, My dear Lady Greyjoy" Elaina spun, standing face to face with Lord Martell's ancient uncle. Oberyn smiled like a sand shark as he leaned casually against the open doorway of a parlour. A crystal goblet of Arbor gold swished in his hand as he sipped from looked far too old to be drinking so heavily, but Caielle thought better than to say it with her mother and sister present.

"Not claws, Lord Martell" Elaina's eyes were sharp as she smiled. "Krakens have sharpened beaks for cracking the hardest of shells"

"Not for biting the hands that feed, I would hope" Oberyn's smile still rested on his face.

"Who are you talking to, Uncle? Not another maid on her rou-Oh!" A new face joined him in the doorway, almost identical to Oberyn's if not for the fact that its owner was 30 years younger. "Lady Greyjoy, and I assume these must be your daughters"

"Prince Trystane" Elaina said curtly. "My daughters, Caielle and Elasia"

"A pleasure" He smiled easily, the expression much less sinister coming from him than from his uncle.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid we have an obligation with the Queen." Elaina excused herself as quickly as she could. Caielle wondered what could drive her mother to refrain from conversation with the Martell men. As people loved reminding her, Elaina Greyjoy was not a woman to cross, and she rarely backed down when challenged.

"Of course" Oberyn moved his arm in a flourishing manner, nearly sloshing wine from his cup. "Duty calls, my Lady. Do give my best to your husband"

Caielle and Elasia both remained quiet as their mother lead them away, neither daring to look back at the parlour door. Only when they were safely around a corner and down a flight of stairs did Elasia break the silence.

"Mother?" She asked in a quiet tone. "What did Lord Martell want with us?"

"With you, nothing. With Caielle, who knows. She's your father's oldest daughter, he could be eying a marriage for his great nephew or simply being the leech that he is" Their mother kept walking at a brisk pace, sending servants scurrying out of the way as they passed. "I don't like his presence, though I understand it. Arianne is here with her daughter, and Oberyn has never thought very rationally about what he's going to do"

"Do you think he'll-" Elasia froze as their mother spun, a glare on her face.

"Listen to me, Elasia. It doesn't matter what I think. He's a guest of the King and Queen and we will treat him as such. But still, don't wander far from your guards or other lords." Elasia nodded, petrified under the gaze. "And Caielle. I don't expect you to listen to me when I tell you to stay in the castle grounds, Gods know I've tried it on Pyke and it's never worked. But when you leave be sure to take someone with you. Not just guards. Your brother, or if his taste is too tame for you try one of your little admirers. Jamie Lannister or Rickon Stark. Even that sickly Arryan boy will do. Just do not leave these walls alone, do you hear me?"

"Yes mother" Caielle wanted to protest, she wanted to insist she was fine on her own. But in reality she knew her mother would never caution her so if she didn't have reason. "I'll keep near"

"I don't believe that last part" Elaina scoffed, turning back onto their path.

The Queen's tea room was filled with men and women alike, all mingling amongst vases and planters of exotic flowers. Servers wandered around, trays filled with tea sets, finger foods, and party favors. Caielle quickly found most of the young women she'd been introduced to the previous days hovering around a gorgeous blue flower planter. Elasia practically ran to them the moment she saw them.

"Seems she's made fast friends with Catlyn Lannister" Her father appeared beside them, having left the small group of men gathered around a cards table with the King.

"It's a pity Caielle hasn't. Her brother seems interested enough that she might have thought to befriend his sister" Elaina watched her younger daughter join the other women.

"He is not, mother. He only feigns interest to appease his father." Caielle said in a whisper. "He's charming to every young lady at court. I've asked"

"And what of Rickon Stark?" Her father asked, teasing smile on his face. "Is his interest feigned as well?"

"He is not-" Caielle was interrupted by a sharp laugh. She turned, finding the queen and several other ladies who had wandered over in their rounds.

"Lady Elaina, you must join us" Queen Jeyne smiled, taking the other woman's hand.

"Oh I'd love to" Her mother smiled, accepting a cup of tea from a nearby servant.

"Caielle you're welcome to join us as well" the Queen turned her smile towards her, raising her expression expectantly.

"Oh I-"

"I was actually going to ask Lady Caielle if she'd like to join me for a walk through the grounds" A new voice came from her right. She didn't even have to turn to know it was Rickon, having seen the irritated expression on her mother's face the moment he spoke. Her father, however, looked rather pleased with himself.

"You should go, Caielle" Her father spoke, nudging her in his direction with his hand. "Perhaps you can see his wolf again. I hear it likes you"

"If by like you mean it didn't eat me" Caielle answered snappily, earning a chittering of laughter from those who surrounded her. "I'd love to, Lord Stark."

Feigned interest in deed.


	11. Chapter 9 -Straight Shot-

_A/N: To those of you who enjoy the story, thank you for continuing it. For those who are displeased due to circumstances with in the headcanon world of my story, I'm sorry you feel that way, and hope you'll stick around to ultimately see what happens as to the plot point you dislike. For those angry with how Robb has treated his sisters in the story, I see no reason to try to explain to you again why Sansa is still married to a Lannister and why Arya was forced to become an Umber. The basic explanation is, Robb is honorable to a fault, just as his father was. Marrying Arya was a matter of saving her the disgrace of being a mother of a bastard and no husband to speak of. Sanaa's marriage remaining intact is a very delicate matter of politics vs religion as well as story elements and added canon elements added by George R.R Martin himself. If you want to read a story where Sansa is happily married elsewhere or Arya is free to roam as She pleases then I encourage you to do so, as you will not find it here. -TaylaWrites_

Theob had forgotten King's Landing the moment he left it. He'd had no desire to be there, no want to occupy the walls that had seen so much bloodshed and pain. Instead he and his men sat Robb Stark on the throne and set sail for Pyke the next morning, sails raised high to carry them home. Back to his traitor wife and her bastard daughter, of course, but back to home all the same.

Being back in the city stirred his fears, the ones he'd locked deep inside when he'd helped make Robb a king. Fears that lived in memories of Eddard Stark's head rolling down the stairs on the Sept of Baelor, of running from war with a woman he loved only to send her on to Dorne while he returned to the wrath of his father. He feared for his children here, knowing just how much power Cersei Lannister and her bastard son had held over the Starks as they wed their oldest daughter to a stunted monster. Robb was his friend, part of his heart knew that to be true, but a King's favor was a hefty burden when one wrong move could cost him his children and his life.

"So how is my city treating you, Theon?" Robb's voice broke him from his thoughts, leaving him to watch his king as the man lined up another shot. The arrow thrummed as it it was released, landing to the right of the woven straw target.

"Crowded as always" Theon answered as he raised his own shot. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he held his breath, aiming for the painted circle. The arrow flew just as he knew it would, directly into the center. "I'm afraid I have no taste for cities this large. Pyke is large enough for me"

"Pyke is more rock and surf than city" Robb laughed deeply. Theon watched the wrinkles on his face shift as he took another arrow from the guard standing close.

"That's the way I like it" Robb's arrow landed closer to the center this time. He took a second, determined to make the shot.

"And your family?" He strung the arrow tightly. "Jeyne tells me Elasia is very charming, befitting of a young lady. She's fond of my niece as well?"

"Lady Catlyn is a friend of hers" Theon nodded, taking his own shot. Once again the arrow hit home. "Maron enjoys the harbour, he's scarcely left your master of ships at ease"

"Fancies himself a builder?" Robb chuckled. Theon didn't know if he liked the expression on his friend's face as the King strung another arrow. He didn't raise the bow or pull the arrow as he spoke again, leaving them hanging at his side. "And Caielle? How does she like the city?"

"She seems to enjoy exploring it on her own" He answered cautiously. It was no secret Caielle had been leaving the castle regularly, taking along various companions as she went. Elaina was delighted at the news that Jamie Lannister had accompanied their daughter several times,absolutely thrilled with the possibility that her precious jewel had caught the lion's eye. He wondered if Robb knew, and if Lord Lannister had spoken to him on the matter.

"I've been approached by several lords who have seen your daughters and ask after their engagement." Robb looked him in the eye, blue eyes meeting his own darker ones. "I know your younger daughters are betrothed, but Caielle is not"

"You wish for me to accept one of their proposals?" Theon swallowed hard. "Who has asked?"

"Lords Lannister and Tyrell." Robb looked at the arrow in his hand, fingering the fletching. "But it is not what I want"

"What did you want?" Theon raised his own bow and took a shot, displeased when it landed on the edge of the circle. His mind was racing as he imagined what Robb could want from them. Elaina would be overjoyed. He, however, did not like the thought of placing his oldest daughter in the political whirlwinds of Highgarden and Casterly Rock. "I assume you have an opinion on the matter"

"I do. A rather strong one" Robb nodded, finally raising his own bow. "I've thought long and hard over this. Your house is a friend to mine, your children allies to my son. House Lannister is tamed by my sister and her children, and Tyrion owes his life to me. House Tyrell will never be my friend, not with Lady Elyssia at its helm and her husband all but bent to his love for her."

Tyrell then. Robb would marry Caielle to Lorlan Tyrell to secure their friendship.

"I thought of it, Theon. That does not mean I chose it" Robb must have seen the distraught on his face. "Lorlan Tyrell is ruthless, I've seen that. His wife's friendships will not matter should he choose to oppose me. It would do no good to place your daughter in the hands of a man who would make her watch as he slaughtered her brothers. Instead I have another proposal" His friend turned to him, slowly. "It is not what Elaina would want, I know that. But I've spoken with Bran. We both agree that Rickon needs a wife. And your Caielle would bind your house to mine by blood and marriage. It would pacify those in the North who fear Rickon will be another Arrya, a bastard child in tow and a forced marriage to save face. And the those on the isles who still resent my rule might be calmed by their Lady Caielle marrying a northman. So what do you say, Theon? Unite our houses?"

"Are you sure, Robb? This marriage is not nearly as politically favorable as another might be. The Lannisters are tied to you, yes. But Jamie does not owe you a life debt as his father does." Theon cautioned, watching as the arrow in Robb's hand drew back.

"You know as well as I do that my shots are not always straight, Theon. Nor do they land where I want them without luck." Robb took a deep breath. "But this, this is one thing I'm sure of"

The arrow landed dead center.


	12. Chapter 10 -Conflict of Names-

There was a familiar fire in Elaina's eyes when he broke the news to her. They were sitting in their private rooms, sharing a pitcher of sweet wine in the evening. She glared at him from across the circular table, taking a deep drink from her cup as she waited for Theon to explain himself. She'd been preparing for this battle for most of the day, having cleared her schedule in order to be uninterrupted. Maron and Caielle were both old enough to be out for most of the day with their own appointments, and Elaina had quickly sent Anette to the gardens and insisted Elasia mind her, leaving them alone in their quarters.

"I know it is not what you want, Elaina. As does Robb. But it was a King's request how could I refuse?" His fingers fidgeted on the edge of his cup, turning it over in his hands.

"Simply say no" Elaina scowled. "You know, I was speaking to Lord Lannister about Caielle just the day before. And before that Trystane Martell invited you to play cards with him, probably to discuss _our_ child. But before doing any of that you go and swear her to a _Stark_ "

"Your king is a Stark, Elaina." Theon answered.

"As was your foster father. And look where he is now!" Elaina laughed, pouring herself more wine from the pitcher. "I cannot, I simply cannot believe you would do this without discussing it with me, Theon."

"I only wanted the best for her. Rickon is not your first choice, but I think Caielle would be happy in Winterfell; if only for that wolf that follows him around" Theon scoffed. "You can't be angry with me forever, Elaina"

"I can and I will" Elaina slammed her goblet down on the table, sloshing the liquid over her hand and onto the wood. "You wanted a strategic marriage. One that would soothe our people and tie us to a strong, warden house. Instead you give her to a man whose family owes you life debts to please a king whose friendship you already have!"

"Friendship is not guaranteed, Elaina" Theon could see her hand trembling as her anger began to shift. "Robert Baratheon was a friend to Eddard Stark, and yet it didn't stop his son from taking the man's head"

"So you're suggesting that Edwin Stark will have your head, is that it?" Elaina stood up, knocking both the goblet and pitcher to the floor. Her voice shook with intensity."Or perhaps you're suggesting it will be Maron and Rodrik with Robb's?"

"Lord and Lady Greyjoy" A guard stepped into the room, an apologetic look on his face. It was Myriom, one of their own. He would have known better than to disturb them for anything less than an emergency. "Lord Lannister is here to see you. Shall I send him away?"

"No. Let him in." Elaina waved her hand. "And send for more wine. And someone to clean up this mess"

"My my, have I come at a bad time? I would be more than happy to allow you to finish your discussion" The guard stepped aside, allowing Tyrion Lannister to slip into the room. He wore a smirk on his face.

"It can be continued at another time, please. Grace us with your presence and allow us to offer you some wine" Elaina returned to her seat. There was still a spiteful burn behind her eyes but she'd subdued the worst of her temper.

"I will, thank you" Tyrion hoisted himself into a chair closest to the door. "I hear our dear king came to you with an offer, Lord Theon, might I call you Theon? Lord Greyjoy seems rather formal."

"Of course" Theon nodded, sinking into his own chair. "He has brought me an offer, yes"

"And have you accepted?" Tyrion waited patiently as a young serving girl entered, leaving a new bottle of wine on the table and proceeding to clean the spilled wine.

"I haven't" Theon watched Elaina carefully from the corner of his eye. She was nursing some wine, watching their companion over the rim of her cup. "But he'll want an answer soon"

"It's a good thing I've come then." Theon drank deeply from his wine before speaking. "I've come to ask of you as well. My son, Jamie, seems fond of your Caielle. He's asked me to propose she allow him to escort her to our dear Prince Edwin's wedding. Should that go over well, I would assume there be a further offer"

Elaina's eyes flickered to him. This is exactly what she wanted, and Tyrion knew it. He'd likely have heard the most of their spat earlier and knew from rumors what exactly Elaina wanted for their child. Jamie Lannister likely wouldn't have been her first choice, but he knew he was a better choice to his wife.

"I will speak to Caielle," Theon finally said. "It will be her final decision, to whom she attends with"

"Do you intend to allow your daughter to choose her own husband?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow, his wine was almost constantly at his lips now. "A brave move, Lord Greyjoy. We all know how fickle children can be."

"I will choose who she marries, of course" He said firmly, meeting Tyrion's eye. "But it will do no harm to allow her to attend our dear prince's wedding with whomever she pleases."

"I see" Tyrion set his goblet on the table, wiping his mouth with his hand. He ignored the distasteful look on Elaina's face, lowering himself from the chair and onto the floor. "I believe I'll take my leave then. I would appreciate you send word to me of your daughter's decision by tomorrow, the wedding is in two days after all"

"Of course, Lord Lannister" Elaina said, Theon nodded his agreement.

They both waited as Tyrion was escorted from the room by their guard. "Tellram" Theon called out as one of the guards turned to shut the doors. The man hesitated, stepping back into the room.

"Yes, Lord Greyjoy?" His voice wavered. This was not a man of theirs like his fellow, Myriom, was. Tellram was one lent to them by Robb for their trip, insisting they need guards that both knew them well and knew the castle well. None of the IronBorn knew King's Landing, and very few of Robb's guards could even recognize the Greyjoys, so as compromise there was one of his own and one of Robb's stationed with them and their children.

"Ensure Lord Lannister is far from these rooms, please. I do not wish to be disturbed any longer" Theon waved the man away.

"Yes, Lord Greyjoy" Tellram nodded, ducking back out of the room and locking the doors behind him. The lack of noise suggested that Tyrion had indeed left, perhaps finding more eavesdropping above him.

"Theon" Elaina turned on him. "You must consider this, for Ca-"

"I know, Elaina" Theon shot her a dark look. "I know what this means for Caielle. And I know that this means for _you_ "

"For me? Think of our daughter, Theon. As a Lannister she would be safe in Casterly Rock, with everything she could ever want." The most of his wife's anger had gone, but he could hear the coals of her fury smoldering just behind her words.

"I am thinking of her, Elaina" Theon stood, turning his back to the table and walking to the adjacent window.

"Are you, Theon?" Elaina asked queitly.

"Or are you thinking of yourself"


End file.
